Enamorada de ti, Enamorado de Ella
by marceevali-sama
Summary: Sakura se enamora de Sasuke, siendo este el mejor amigo de Naruto. Sasuke sin proponerselo se enamora de sakura, la novia de su mejor amigo. Sakura es novia de Naruto,Sasuke tiene por futura esposa a Hinata. SasuHina NaruSaku - SasuSaku? NaruHina?
1. Te Presento a mi Mejor Amigo

**Nota: **_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El título __**original**__ de este Fanfic es con el cual aparecerá en todos los capis, pero es tan largo que tuve que modificar el titulo para poderlo subir, aquí les dejo un link de un video, solo copia el código y pega, el final de dicho video no es el final de este Fic, porque no hay parejas concretas para un final por el momento. (Link: .com/watch?v=uaGyH5leYOo )_

**Enamorada del Mejor Amigo de mi Novio, Enamorado de la Novia de mi Mejor Amigo**

_1.- Te presento a mi Mejor Amigo_

Finalmente hoy después de tres años volvía a Japón a su ciudad natal, de donde se había ido por cuestiones del trabajo de su padre, tenia buenos recuerdos, como su mejor amigo hiperactivo que dio de gritos cuando le había avisado que volvía a Konoha, Naruto Namikaze, quien sé podía decir como su hermano, habían crecido juntos y sé habían separado al finalizar el segundo grado de secundaria, ahora los dos eran más grandes y nuevamente irían juntos a clases en tercer grado de preparatoria además de que según Naruto le presentaría su novia, lo cierto era que el también debía presentarle la suya, aunque no sé lo menciono, pero no llegaba solo a Japón, con el iba su novia, su prometida en matrimonio.

-¿Qué piensas Sasuke? Estás muy serio –pregunto la chica tomándole de la mano

-En nada –respondió este mirándola unos momentos

-Pues parece que no tienes tantas ganas de volver a tus amigos –menciono ella mirando ahora por la ventanilla -Estamos a solos minutos de llegar

-No es eso –agrego Sasuke poniendo más de su parte –Y a ti no te da gusto volver a tu ciudad

-Claro… las veces que he venido solo han sido días… y no me es suficiente para conocer –decía ella emocionada –Pero lo más… hermoso es que la conoceré contigo –dijo está algo ruborizada

Sasuke solo la quedo mirando, si algo le gustaba de su novia, era cuando ella sé ruborizaba, aun después de un largo año de noviazgo ella seguía apenándose

Entonces sé escucho el abróchense los cinturones

En el aeropuerto, una pareja llegaba a toda prisa, principalmente un rubio jalaba a una joven, iba a prisa porque su mejor amigo, su hermano como él lo llamaba estaba por llegar, sé habían atrasado por estar preparando su bienvenida en casa del rubio. Entraron a la sala y la chica finalmente pudo respirar no podía entender como su novio hacia tanto por su "Hermano" tanto para un tipo que ella no conocía, pero si su nombre, Sasuke Uchiha, ella sabía sobre los Uchiha, seguramente era un tipo egocéntrico presumido y típico junior, por lo cual hasta cierto punto estaba molesta de que el rubio hiciera maroma y teatro por este a su llegada, como si fuera una estrella de rock o algo así, así que ella no tenía una buena cara, estaba molesta.

-No falta mucho… su avión está llegando ahora –decía el rubio que estaba pendiente

-Sí claro –respondió está mirando hacia otro lado

-Ya verás que te caerá muy bien… no tiene que ser de otra forma, eres mi novia y quiero que también seas su amiga

-Sí claro –volvió a responder está

Entonces anunciaron que el vuelo proveniente de Estados Unidos había llegado, así que Naruto enseguida al ver que los pasajeros entraban a la sala, volvió a jalar a la chica y fue a buscar a su mejor amigo, que en cuanto lo reconoció salió hacia el enseguida para saludarle. El Uchiha reconoció al rubio, ambos estrecharon un abrazo y un saludo, los dos con una sonrisa de volverse a ver, la novia de Sasuke solo sé mantenía con una ligera sonrisa, ese chico debería ser Naruto el mejor amigo de su novio

-Finalmente aquí teme –decía el rubio que en si había notado que su amigo le seguía pasando de estatura

-No cambiaste mucho Dobe –menciono Sasuke algo burlón típico del, entonces Sasuke sé percato de su novia –Dobe… ella es Hinata Hyuga mi prometida –presento Sasuke a la chica que estaba a su lado –Hinata el es Naruto Namikaze

-¿Qué? Tú novia –Naruto le echo un vistazo a la chica, de paso la sonrojo –Wow no pensé que te vería tan comprometido con una chica –Naruto sonrió abiertamente –Hola Hinata, mucho gusto bienvenida

-Hola Naruto… gracias –dijo está respondiendo al saludo del rubio y con una ligera sonrisa

-Yo también quería presentarte a –entonces Naruto miro para todos lados, donde estaba su novia, hasta que la vio venir -¿Dónde estabas?

-Me pasaste a dejar Naruto –menciono algo molesta la chica sin prestar atención al lado de Naruto

-Sasuke te presento a mi novia, Sakura Haruno –presento finalmente el rubio –Sakura el es Sasuke Uchiha mi mejor amigo

Sakura sé giro y sé quedo paralizada unos segundos, ese chico tan apuesto era Sasuke Uchiha, por alguna razón no dejo de mirarle, esa expresión esas facciones, porque le eran tan conocidas, esos ojos negros, esa mirada. Sasuke sé quedo mirando unos segundos a la chica, así que ella era Sakura, la novia del Dobe, pues vaya que era muy bonita, pero sobre todo no apartaba sus ojos de los de ella, esa cabeza rosada le era muy conocida, de pronto salió de su asombro saludándola

-Mucho gusto Sakura –saludo el extendiéndole su mano

-Hola Sasuke –saludo ella a medio reír dándole la mano también

En ese momento, cuando ella le tomo de la mano, Sasuke sintió algo extraño, una sensación electrizante recorrió su cuerpo, no sabía porque. Sakura sintió lo mismo, sintió como su corazón sé le acelero, pero enseguida le soltó, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, era guapo pero era otra cosa que lo hacía mirarle con insistencia

-Mira Sakura ella es la novia del teme, Hinata Hyuga –presento Naruto que no sé percato de nada de lo acontecido

-Hola Sakura –saludo amable la Hyuga que tampoco sé había dado cuenta de nada

-Hola –respondió Sakura sonriente, así que esa chica era la novia de Sasuke

De pronto Sakura miro acercarse a ellos otro joven, mas grande a Sasuke pero muy parecido con una coleta en su cabello

-Que hay Naruto –saludo este con un saludo de mano

-¿Cómo estas Itachi? –Saludo Naruto –El teme no me dijo que venias con el… así que con niñera –sé burlo Naruto de Sasuke

Sasuke solo puso cara seria y disimuladamente miraba a Sakura. No era el único, Itachi también miro a la pelirosa con la cual sonrió

-Te espero en la casa Sasuke, ya me llevo el equipaje, nos vemos luego –ante eso el chico sé dio media vuelta y sé fue

-Ese es el hermano del teme, Itachi –decía Naruto quien miraba a Sakura que estaba cruzada de brazos

-Aja –dijo Sakura que le dio la impresión que ese, le conocía también de algún lado

-Bueno vámonos que como te dije, mis papás te esperan con una comida –decía Naruto

Así los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, Hinata iba tranquila, pero Sakura no recordaba, pero podía asegurar que Sasuke sé le hacía conocido de algún lado, lo mismo pasaba con Sasuke, la novia de Naruto sé le hacía conocida y no recordaba porque. En el camino a casa de Naruto, el iba conduciendo y hablando de las cosas que habían pasado en su ausencia, que el agrio ya tenía novia, fue donde Hinata se dio cuenta que a su primo le decían el agrio, que la loca de Yamanaka era novia de Sai, un chico que entro el año pasado a la preparatoria y que era pintor, y que el Nara también andaba de novio con una chica llamada Temari, la hermana de Gaara. En tanto Naruto hablaba y hablaba, Sakura y Hinata no decían mucho, recién sé conocieron, pero ninguna sabía que preguntarse, además no sé podía hablar el rubio llevaba su escándalo cada que reía, finalmente llegaron a la casa, era una casa grande, al abrirse las puertas el auto entro recorriendo un camino de piedra hasta el fondo donde había una casa de dos pisos bastante grande, como sus jardines, Sasuke miro el lugar recordaba esa casa, cuando eran pequeños con Naruto acostumbraba irse a quedar un fin de semana en esa casa o Naruto a la suya.

-Ya extrañaba la tranquilidad de Konoha –dijo Sasuke bajando del auto y mirando la casa, respirando el aire fresco y de paso abriendo la puerta trasera para que Hinata bajara

En cambio Naruto no abrió la de Sakura ni ella esperaba a que lo hiciera, había bajado sola, Naruto la abrazo por la cintura

-Es una casa hermosa –comento Hinata –Y se respira el aire más limpio que haya

-Konoha aun es estado más calmado –comento Naruto

Hinata tomo la mano de Sasuke y los cuatros comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras que conducían a la puerta de la casa, de pronto al llegar, estas sé abrieron y cayeron algunos globos, pues Naruto dejo que Sasuke y Hinata entraran primero

-¡Bienvenido Sasuke! –festejaba Kushina quien estaba a un lado de Minato

-¡Bienvenido muchacho! –menciono alegre Minato yendo a saludar a Sasuke y seguidamente Kushina

-Gracias señor Minato, gracias señora Mikoto –agradeció amable Sasuke

-Está siempre ha sido tu casa –menciono Minato notando a la oji perla -¿Quién es la hermosa damita?

Hinata sé apeno

-Es la novia del teme –respondió Naruto antes de que Sasuke lo hiciera

-Mucho gusto señor, Hinata Hyuga –sé presento está extendiéndole la mano amablemente

-El gusto es mío, Minato Namikaze, entonces… debes ser la hija de Hiashi –menciono Minato al saludar

-Así es señor… -agrego Hinata más en confianza, así que conocían a su papá

-Mucho gusto Hinata, soy Kushina Uzumaki la madre de Naruto –sé presento

-Mucho gusto a ambos… -respondió ella

-Sakura me ayudas a traer unas botanitas –pidió Kushina al mismo que se retiraba hacia la cocina

-Sí señora Kushina –Sakura sé soltó del rubio y sé fue siguiendo a la señora

Minato conocía a Sasuke desde que usaba pañales, el junto a Fugaku habían sido muy amigos, hasta que Fugaku sé fue del país por trabajo, así que sentía a Sasuke como su hijo también y Sasuke le tenía mucho respeto al señor Minato. Lo mismo Naruto con el señor Fugaku, aunque este no era tan apacible como Minato, pero simplemente era así, no tenía que ver con que se molestara o algo, era simplemente su carácter. Luego de las botanas y estar hablando, mejor dicho interrogando a Sasuke, la conversación sé siguió hasta la comida, Sakura a pesar de estar al lado de Naruto, no podía evitar no mirar discretamente al Uchiha, el cual a veces hacia lo mismo, los demás estaban pegados a la plática, sobre todo porque Sasuke regresaba a Konoha, pero lo había hecho porque su padre venía hacer negocios a Japón y este estaría llegando en una semana, pero ellos llegaron antes porque este lunes comenzaban las clases del ciclo escolar y ya luego Naruto metió la broma que Sasuke había traído nana, ya que Itachi también había llegado. Sasuke la estaba pasando bien, a veces la pasaba mucho mejor en la familia de Naruto que la suya, Hinata estaba atenta a la plática, los señores Namikaze le habían inspirado confianza, Sakura también parecía metida en la plática, quería saber todo sobre Sasuke Uchiha, luego de la comida, que ya eran como las cinco de la tarde, a Naruto se le ocurrió que podían ir juntos al centro y luego ir algún antro, era sábado y ya mañana no podrían porque deberían ir a clases el lunes, Sasuke no tenía ganas, pero Hinata había contestado que si, así que sé irían a dar la vuelta.

Ahora iban a bordo del auto, Hinata parecía emocionada miraba con atención las calles, Sakura solo sé limitaba a ir callada, Hinata le caía bien, era agradable, pero no sabía cómo que platicar y eso que ella no sé le dificultaba hacer amistad con nadie, pero con Hinata era algo raro, quizás porque era la novia de Sasuke, al chico que por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirar cada que podía, pero fastidiada de escuchar cosas de Sasuke y Naruto finalmente hablo

-¿Y qué tal los antros en América? Deben estar divertidos –comento Sakura mirando a la Hyuga

-Ah… he escuchado que si son muy buenos… no he ido a un antro –hablo tímidamente Hinata

-Ósea –menciono Sakura –Tú novio no te lleva a los antros –pregunto Sakura asombrada

-No… -respondió apenada Hinata –Bueno… nunca sé lo he pedido

-Pues aquí si hay muchos buenísimos… no me la paso ahí… pero si he ido una que otra vez –comento Sakura

-Pues podemos ir a uno –comento Naruto que escucho todo mirando por el retrovisor

-No es mala idea –agrego una sonriente Sakura –Vamos a enseñarles a estos bebes a divertirse –dijo ella alegre

A eso Sasuke la miro por el retrovisor ella estaba sonriendo, esa sonrisa era perfecta

-Nunca has llevado a tu novia a un antro… pues que tanto hacen en América entonces –preguntaba Naruto atento al volante

-Clubes deportivos, bolos, tenis, equitación, golf, teatro, ópera, conciertos –menciono Sasuke ante la pregunta del rubio

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, Sasuke yendo a equitación, golf, tenis, teatro, ópera y conciertos quería soltar la carcajada, pero ya podría hacerlo luego sé aguantaba las ganas, eso era algo que Sasuke dijo nunca hacer cuando estudiaban juntos en la secundaria y Karin la chica con la que andaba lo quiso llevar a un concierto y al teatro y ahora

Minutos después las dos parejas, Naruto abrazado de Sakura y Sasuke tomado de la mano de Hinata caminaban por el gran centro comercial, dentro había locales de comida, de música, video juegos, cine, cafeterías, tiendas de todo tipo, pizzerías, era bastante grande ahí y constaba de tres pisos. Finalmente pararon en una tienda de videojuegos donde había por su mayoría adolescentes jugando y a Naruto sé le antojo así obligando a Sasuke a jugar un juego de carreras de autos, Sakura apoyaba a Naruto y Hinata a Sasuke, ambas estaban al lado de sus novios, pero era evidente que Sasuke ganaría.

-Eso fue trampa –sé quejo el rubio

-Siempre dices eso cuando te hago morder el polvo –menciono Sasuke en burla

-Solo fue suerte, la próxima ganaras –animo Sakura abrazando al rubio

Sasuke solo miro a la chica, debía admitir que tenia agallas para expresarse así sabiendo que recién ella lo conocía a el

-Porque no juegan el juego de baile –sugirió Naruto –Anda Sakura… hazlo por mí sí –pedía el rubio como niño –Anda di que si, si uno dos que tres minutos

-Naruto –dijo está algo avergonzada –No sé si Hinata quiera

-En casa mi hermana tiene un juego de eso… sé algo –dijo Hinata algo divertida

Entonces Sakura y Hinata sé pusieron en posición sobre el juego, tenían que pisar los cuadros de flechas que aparecían en la pantalla mientras sonaba la canción, así comenzó, tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban de babas, ellas no lo hacían mal, estaban coordinadas en sus movimientos, pero Sasuke discretamente miraba la figura de Sakura, era imposible no verla, está tenía una falda blanca arriba las rodillas y no era muy justa, tenía unas botas negras y una blusa sin mangas roja, y la vista que tenia del perfil trasero de Sakura no estaba mal, la novia de Naruto si que tenia lo suyo, dejo de babear literalmente por Sakura y sé concentro mejor en Hinata, está tenía un vestido negro bajo las rodillas, lo cual a pesar de los movimientos no enseñaba nada y tampoco estaba mal, pero lo hacía para no caer en la tentación viendo la figura de Sakura. Al final ambas quedaron empatadas

-Wow… sí que saben bailar –dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Lo sé –dijo Sakura que sé abrazo del rubio, pero el rubio seguidamente la beso a los labios mientras la abrazaba de la cintura, Sakura sintió sonrojarse porque Sasuke seguramente miraba la escena

Sasuke simplemente abrazo a Hinata que le dio un beso a la frente y está lo abrazaba a él, mientras ambos fingían no ver a la otra pareja, hasta que

-Pero miren quien tenemos aquí –menciono una chica rubia que vestía un pantalón blanco muy ajustado y una blusa lila, venía abrazada de un chico de pelo negro como sus ojos

-Ino –dijo Sakura que ya sé habían separado con Naruto -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú… paseando –dijo la rubia mirando al apuesto chico que estaba ahí -¿Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha –dijo está soltando a su novio y acercándosele

-Yamanaka –dijo este sin mucho ánimo

-Que bien que hayas regresado… ya sé te extrañaba -dijo algo coqueta entonces miro a la chica oji perla que la miraba seria -¿Tú eres?

-Es mi novia –menciono Sasuke presentándosela

-Oh… mucho gusto, Yamanaka Ino –dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano hacia la chica

-Hola Ino –saludo Hinata algo sonriente tomándole la mano a la rubia

-Mira, el es Sai mi novio –presento la rubia –Sai el es Sasuke Uchiha, el amigo de Naruto y ella es Hinata su novia

-Hola Hinata –saludo primero Sai sonriente, parecía muy amigable –Que hay –saludo a Sasuke

Hinata saludo amable a Sai, pero Sasuke casi apenas respondió

-¿Qué dicen si nos vamos los seis al cine? Nosotros invitamos –sugirió la rubia ahora abrazada de Sai

-¿Vamos Sasuke? –pregunto Hinata algo sonriente, la molestia que sintió cuando Ino sé acerco a Sasuke, sé le quito cuando este le dijo a la rubia que era su novia además de que la rubia pues tenía novio

-Claro –respondió serio, ya era mucho andar a todos lados en parejas como para que ahora fuera más

A sí que terminaron yendo al cine, Sakura la estaba pasando bien, Hinata por igual, Naruto y Sai disfrutaban más de las palomitas y el refresco que la tonta película, Sasuke luchaba por no dormirse de lo aburrido que estaba. Luego de casi dos horas terminaron saliendo del cine y como ya estaba planeado por Naruto, sé fueron al antro y era de más que la rubia con Sai habían ido con ellos, Naruto no podía creer que cuando iba con Sakura y los otros, sé hacían horas en entrar y Sasuke solo con mostrar su credencial especial plateada de Uchiha que le daba muchos beneficios, pasaron sin tener que formarse y les dieron una buena mesa vip

-Te voy a traer más seguido –decía el rubio –Así pasaremos directos

-Eso no es infligir la ley –comento Sai que estaba a un lado de la rubia

-Eso a quien le importa Sai, salir con un Uchiha tiene sus ventajas –comento la rubia, enseguida noto la vista de Hinata –Es decir… siempre que Uchiha venga con nosotros, será fácil

-Además todo mundo lo hace –agrego Naruto que enseguida comenzó a beber

Hinata estaba maravillada con el antro, estaban en una parte alta cerca al barandal y podían ver a todo mundo haya abajo, nunca había entrado a un antro, Sakura tenía razón, Hinata se movía un poco por la música que retumbaba fuerte, casi sé tenían que gritar para hablar, Sasuke pues no estaba tan aburrido, el ambiente era bueno, podía estar ahí porque ahora no tenia los guarda espaldas de Hinata siguiéndolos a todos lados, se suponía que Itachi iba a seguirlos como su sombra, pero qué bueno que Itachi era comprensivo. Ino y Sai sé fueron a bailar, en si la rubia sé llevo al moreno, solo estaban ellos.

-Ahora regreso no tardo –dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie, quien iba al baño y sé alejo

-Sasuke… me prestas tu celular… necesito hablar avisarle a mi tío que tardare en llegar –menciono Hinata algo alto para que Sasuke la escuchara, este le dio su teléfono –Ahora vuelvo –dijo está que vio una terraza yéndose hacia haya

Sakura solo suspiro, lo que faltaba sola con Sasuke, le ponía nerviosa y de cierta estaba molesta, porque parecía que Sasuke tanto como Hinata no sabían divertirse y andaban casi obligados, eso sentía ella. Sasuke no decía nada, fingía mirar hacia la gente de abajo

-Naruto no menciono que su amigo era tan aburrido –menciono Sakura porque este no le hablaba a ella –Y que era poco amigable… corrección sociable

-Tampoco menciono que su novia era insoportable –le respondió este sin mirarla

-Menos que fuera un grosero –dijo Sakura ahora mirándole fijamente –Ah claro… tenía que ser un Uchiha

-¿Y para ti que somos los Uchiha? –pregunto Sasuke encarándola

-Presumidos… sé creen dueños del país –comento Sakura haciendo referencia a toda la familia Uchiha –Tiene que ser… creen que el mundo es suyo

-Eres molesta sabes –comento Sasuke molesto por tal comentario, ella no lo conocía

-Y tu un presumido prepotente –añadió Sakura enojada por lo que este le dijo –Con cara de galán

-En efecto una molestia completa –agrego Sasuke también mirándola

-Aquí está gracias Sasuke –dijo Hinata que llego dándole el teléfono a Sasuke –Solo dijo que no llegue tan tarde

En eso llego Naruto también que tomo lugar y miro algo seria a Sakura, pero no supuso nada

-Vamos a bailar Naruto… -dijo Sakura llevándose al rubio casi jalándolo de su chamarra

Sasuke solo bufo molesto, esa chica sí que lo hacía enojar, podía ser bonita, pero era molesta

-¿Por qué tan serio? –pregunto Hinata abrazando a Sasuke y acariciándole de los cabellos

-Aguantar a la novia de Naruto es una cosa, pero otra aguantarme a Yamanaka y el tonto ese –expreso Sasuke

-¿Te cae mal Sakura? A mí me parece una excelente chica… me cae bien –menciono Hinata que sonrió mirando al Uchiha -Es la novia de tu mejor amigo… sé supone que ambas debemos ser amigas de los amigos de nuestros novios no

-Sí tú lo dices –agrego Sasuke abrazándola y dándole un beso ligero a los labios -¿Quieres bailar?

Hinata sonrió como una niña feliz y asintió, así que fue a bailar con Sasuke

Minutos después, Naruto iba conduciendo pasarían a dejar primero a Hinata ya que su casa estaba más, cerca. Sasuke bajo con ella y la dejo en la puerta de la casa de adentro, seguidamente pasarían a dejar a Sakura, que ella solo sé despidió del rubio y sé bajo del auto, sin tan siquiera darle las buenas noches o despedirse de Sasuke, Naruto no dijo nada, conocía a Sakura, aunque no sabía porque su novia sé portaba así. Así que como la casa de Sasuke era la más lejana le llevo hasta haya pese a que Sasuke le dijo que podía irse solo.

-Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela entonces –comento Naruto

-Seguro… no te vayas a perder Dobe –sé burlaba Sasuke al mismo que las puertas de la residencia sé abrían

-Seguro que no –el Namikaze arranco el auto y sé fue

Sasuke entro a la casa, tenía que caminar un largo tramo hasta llegar dentro de la casa, era de noche, pero había luna aun, se podían ver encendidas las luces de la entrada, en las habitaciones no había ninguna luz encendida, la residencia constaba de tres pisos, sin mucho ánimo siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta, está sé abrió y sé asomo un señor de edad muy amable, era el mayordomo

-Pase joven Uchiha… le estaba esperando –hablo este amable –Su hermano hace una hora que sé retiro a dormir

-Gracias –dijo Sasuke que sé fue directo a su habitación, los pasillos eran alumbrados por unas lámparas muy pequeñas que daban una tenue luz suficiente para ver. Llego a su cama y sé tumbo estaba algo cansado miro el techo y lanzo un suspiro –Sakura Haruno


	2. Me Molestas

**Enamorada del Mejor Amigo de mi Novio, Enamorado de la Novia de mi Mejor Amigo**

_**2.- Me Molestas**_

Era de mañana ya, eran casi las diez y Sasuke recién bajaba a desayunar, Itachi ya tenía rato sentado a la mesa, cuando vio entrar a su hermano al comedor, venía con una cara de pocos amigos. Sasuke vestía con un pantalón deportivo azul marino y una camiseta blanca que tomo lugar sin saludar tan siquiera a Itachi, en seguida la empleada ante la orden de Itachi comenzó a servir el desayuno.

-Creí que ibas a llegar más tarde… supongo que sabes que mi generosidad no es gratis –comento Itachi

-Hmp –fue lo único que dijo Sasuke al probar el jugo de naranja antes que su desayuno

-¿Qué tal los señores Namikaze? –pregunto Itachi comenzando con su almuerzo

-Amables como siempre… te mandan saludos –respondió Sasuke

-Tú amigo sigue siendo tonto… ¿Quién era esa chica de pelo rosa que estaba con él? –pregunto Itachi

-Su novia –dijo con fastidio Sasuke

-Ya veo… eso quiere decir que no te cayó bien la noviecita del loco ese –sé burlo Itachi

-No –respondió Sasuke –Nos llamo presumidos y que nos creemos dueños del mundo –menciono el Uchiha molesto

-¿Qué le hiciste? Ah ya… seguro no le contestaste… como no pasas de sangrón –sé burlo nuevamente Itachi

Sasuke lo miro molesto y de mala gana, que sé le hacía divertido a su hermano

-Lástima que sea novia del tonto ese… porque es muy bonita –comento Itachi –Digo tienes novia, pero no eres ciego y esa chica tiene lo suyo

-Ya sé que es bonita… contento –le dijo Sasuke mirándole

-Eso quiere decir que te gusto la novia de tu mejor amigo –Itachi soltó a reírse de su hermano

Sasuke no dijo nada, fingió no escuchar y siguió en su desayuno, cuando Itachi se ponía de pesado no lo soportaba

-Sabes que no puedes… si te dejaron venir es porque vine yo, papá dijo queda estrictamente prohibido salir si no voy yo con ustedes, es más hasta te mando con Hinata… ¿Sabes qué es eso? –silenció Sasuke no dijo nada –Fácil papá no quiere que ligues con nadie más, perderá millones si dejas a Hinata

-Ya cállate… crees que no lo sé, me impuso esa absurda tontería, me obligo a cambiarme a la escuela de Hinata a propósito, eso ya lo sé y nunca dije que esa molesta chica me haya gustado, amo a Hinata y no la voy a lastimar –Sasuke sé levanto y aventó su servilleta –Más vale que hayas arreglado lo de mi auto –ante eso sé alejo molesto

Itachi solo sonrió suspendiendo su bocado, le daba gracia la actitud de Sasuke, eso que hizo Sasuke había sido todo lo contrario de lo que dijo

-Esto se está poniendo entretenido… hay hermanito, si supieras quien es esa chica –dijo Itachi mas para sí mismo

En la residencia Hyuga también desayunaban, pero Hizashi el padre de Neji, primo de Hinata ya sé había retirado a leer unos diarios dejando conversando a su hijo y sobrina, el estaba más metido en los negocios que en cosas de jóvenes, ya que él dirigía una de las empresas Hyuga aquí en Japón, así que ya solo quedaban Hinata y Neji.

-¿Y cómo te sientes en Konoha? –Pregunto Neji a su prima que la veía tranquila –Hubiese ido a recogerte, pero no me avisaste… si no hasta en la tarde que estabas en Konoha

-Fue algo rápido… Sasuke me pidió que le acompañara –comento Hinata -Y el amigo de Sasuke le tenía una sorpresa a Sasuke junto a los señores Namikaze

-Tal vez no debería preguntarlo pero… estás segura de seguir con eso, sabes a lo que me refiero –pregunto Neji mirando a su prima

-Amo a Sasuke, el es atento conmigo, paciente y respetuoso y no me rechazo –dijo ella tranquila

-Bueno no tenia porque hacerlo, a fin de todo era un acuerdo, con muchas ventajas para el –comento Neji algo molesto

-¿Por qué te cae mal Sasuke? –pregunto Hinata a su primo

-Porque lo conocí lo suficiente en secundaria –respondió Neji, lo demás que sabía no pensaba decirlo

-Pues conmigo es diferente, me ama y eso es suficiente para mí, si te refieres a su fama de galán, a mí siempre me ha dado mi lugar –comento Hinata

-Solo espero que no sé atreva a lastimarte, porque entonces me conocerá de verdad –agrego Neji

-Neji… cambiando el tema… mañana me presentas a tu novia –comento Hinata

Neji no dijo nada, la quedo mirando, quien le dijo a ella de su novia, ah, ya ese tarado hiperactivo llamado Naruto

-Mañana… ¿Van a salir hoy? –pregunto Neji

-Con Sasuke… quedo de pasar por mi más tarde… estaré desempacando… también te traje unos regalos –comento Hinata poniéndose de pie al mismo que Neji

-Gracias… estaré en la biblioteca –Neji sé retiro

Hinata no dijo nada, salió del comedor, admirada cada lugar de esa casa, aunque podría decirse casi suya, no lo era, había nacido en Konoha, pero siendo aun solo un bebe sus padres sé habían ido de Japón y sus tíos sé quedaron ahí, la casa era muy antigua aun, había cuadros de sus familias, sé detuvo a ver uno que estaba en la sala, era Neji cuando era niño, su papá y su madre, ella por vivir tanto tiempo en América no creció al lado de su primo, pero algunos veranos como inviernos, el iba con su tío Hizashi o ella venía unos días, ambos tenían la misma situación solo contaban con su padre, tal vez por eso Neji era serio, callado, eso hacia ademan a lo que dijo Naruto, de llamarlo agrio, pero era porque no conocían la historia Hyuga.

Más tarde, Sakura se encontraba en su casa, se suponía que debía componer todo para entrar a clases mañana, pero andaba de mal humor por como sé porto Sasuke anoche con ella, que se creía ese chico, que por ser Uchiha o por tener cara de galán iba hablarle a ella de esa manera, pobre de Hinata que lo tenia de novio, ahora entendía cuando dijo que no había ido a un antro, toda la mañana sé la había pasado recordándole a Sasuke todos sus ancestros, hasta que harta sé tumbo sobre el sofá de la sala y suspiro molesta.

-¿Por qué tengo que estar pensando en ese engreído de Sasuke? ¡Ah!… Naruto es mi novio y debe ser mi única prioridad –sé dijo así misma

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? –pregunto una mujer acercándose a Sakura

-Nada mamá… -respondió Sakura –El amigo de Naruto que llego ayer es un engreído… me llamo molesta

-¿Qué le hiciste? –pregunto la madre de Sakura mirándola

-Nada… solo le dije la verdad… no lo soporto –sé quejo Sakura –Su novia si me pareció buena gente, pero el

-Dale tiempo… dices que es uno de los Uchiha –comento la señora

-Por eso mismo… le dije que sé creen dueños del mundo –agrego Sakura

-Hay Sakura… deja eso por la paz… solo trata de llevarte bien con el amigo de Naruto –menciono la señora

-Eso va a ser difícil… ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? –pregunto la Haruno al ver como su madre la miraba

-Porque te conozco, porque eres mi hija… tú tienes a Naruto que es un maravilloso chico… mejor ya termina de alzar la sala y ayúdame en la comida –la señora sé retiro

-Claro –dijo Sakura sin más remedio -¿Qué me quiso decir mi mamá con eso?

Sakura tomo la escoba y comenzó alzar, ella no era para nada como los multimillonarios Uchiha o Hyuga, incluso los Namikaze, ella vivía en una casa de solo dos pisos, cómoda sin muchos lujos, su madre era una empleada en administración en la empresa Hyuga y ganaba lo suficiente para mantener a su hija y su casa, ya que vivían solas, el padre les había abandonado cuando ella era muy pequeña, razón que había causado que solo a los cuatro años de edad, su madre sé la llevara de Konoha, habían regresado solo hace un año, por trabajo de su mamá que la sucursal donde trabajaba la mando hacia Konoha, así que habían regresado, Sakura nunca le había recordado el pasado a su mamá ella recordaba poco, pero a veces quería tener una familia completa, recordar por completo a su padre, tal vez las cosas fueran muy distintas, ella tenía que trabajar tres veces por semana en un restaurante llamado Icharaku especialmente para gente joven, quería ayudar a su mamá y además porque quería llevar una carrera de medicina y era lo que a Naruto le cautivaba de ella, esas ganas que tiene por superarse y no depender de los demás.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke ya conducía un auto último modelo a su lado iba su novia, rumbo a la Preparatoria Konoha que era privada y las más prestigiosa de Konoha, al llegar varias chicas murmuraban por ver tremendo auto, mas cuando el Uchiha bajo, aunque llevaban uniforme, a él lo veían como un modelo salido de revista, pero en cuanto vieron bajar a una chica que tampoco era fea, las chicas hicieron gestos, mas al ver que este la tomaba de la mano, así entrando dentro, a pesar de eso no evito que las chicas lo miraran y sé lo comieran con los ojos, incluso uno que otro chico miro a la chica, lo que al Uchiha le molesto.

-Sí lo bueno que ya solo nos queda un año –decía un chico con una coleta tras su cabeza, pero noto que su amigo no le ponía atención, entonces miro y vio que veía a una chica que venía con alguien muy conocido para él, estos pasaron –Uchiha Sasuke… problemas

-¿Vieron lo que vi? No era la chica más hermosa del planeta –menciono el chico castaño

-Ya no te azotes Kiba, como viste, ese que la lleva es su novio y es un tal Sasuke no sé qué –decía Sai

-Sasuke Uchiha –a completo el Nara –Eso indica que todo el año habrá problemas

-Aun así… es muy bonita –decía Kiba

-Es muy amigo de Naruto, el sábado salimos todos juntos en parejas –comento Sai

Así que en cuanto dieron comienzo las clases, la mayoría del 501 algunos veían raro a quienes estaban en el salón, Naruto estaba de bocaza hablando con el chico, y Sakura un poco con Hinata al igual que Ino, mientras que Karin no perdía detalle de nada. El profesor asesor de grupo a un no entraba, siempre llegaba tarde aunque fuera inicio de ciclo, media hora después entro así que ordeno el grupo a sentarse y finalmente comenzó a pasar lista, fue cuando noto dos chicos nuevos.

-Bueno… este año tendremos nuevos compañeros… -decía Kakashi mirando a los alumnos –Podrían presentarse con quienes no los conocemos

Entonces Hinata se puso de pie, estaba sentada delante de Sakura

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga… seré su compañera este año… espero nos llevemos bien –dijo tímida

-Hola –saludaron algunos alumnos

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha –menciono el Sasuke

Las que saludaron gustosas habían sido las chicas, bueno menos dos, Hinata y Sakura

-Bueno ya, ya vamos a comenzar la clase -decía el profesor

Las clases dieron inicio Naruto estuvo haciendo escándalo como siempre en compañía de Sai con el cual sé llevaba mucho, Sasuke había notado que varios de los chicos que estaban en su grupo, habían sido sus compañeros en secundaria, pero no eran sus amigos, solo compañeros, para Hinata todos eran nuevos, y era de más que Neji miraba seriamente al Uchiha y este a él, Karin solo miraba con insistencia al Uchiha con el cual sonreía pero el no. Naruto se sentaba al lado de Sakura y frente del estaba Sasuke, así que Sakura no podía evitar no mirar de vez en cuando, parecía que el Uchiha no solo era guapo y egocéntrico, sí no también un cerebrito, lo mismo que Hinata y ella pues no iba mal, pero tampoco era la número uno en clase, al sonar el timbre de receso todos comenzaron a salir y fue cuando Karin sé le acerco al Uchiha

-Hola Sasuke… cuanto tiempo sin verte… que me dices si vamos a desayunar juntos –dijo Karin que le acariciaba el brazo

-No gracias –dijo este que sé quito a Karin

-Ey tu rábano… Sasuke… tiene novia –la rubia señalo a Hinata que estaba mirando seria la situación

Karin miro de arriba abajo a la Hinata, fea no era, entonces Hinata tomo la mano de Sasuke de forma celosa

-Ya vámonos –menciono Sakura abrazando a Naruto

Así los seis comenzaron a salir, ante las miradas de Karin y Kin que estaban en el salón. En tanto en la cafetería, varias chicas miraban al Uchiha, ellos tomaron una mesa, a Sasuke no le hacía gracia estar en compañía de la novia de Naruto menos con la rubia y el otro entrometido, pero no decía nada, Hinata parecía estar contenta.

-Me agrada mucho está preparatoria… -comento divertida Hinata

-Es de lo mejor, y los profesores son muy buena onda… especial Kakashi que llega casi media hora tarde –animaba Naruto divertido que comía su tan amado ramen

-Y porque te saca de todas tus tarugadas –agrego Ino divertida tomando un jugo

Naruto solo miro a la rubia, pero no dijo nada

-¿Y qué cuentas Sasuke? Como eran tus profesores –preguntaba Sai, que ya sé sentía en confianza

-Estrictos… -respondió seriamente y cortante, pero notando que Sakura parecía estar ignorándolo

-Que deducción –comento Ino –Bueno no debo sorprenderme… siempre tienes cara de pocos amigos

Sasuke miro a la rubia, está ya no dijo nada, pues debía ser porque no sé sentía a gusto con dos entrometidos, la rubia y el otro raro, además de la novia de Naruto

Estuvieron un rato hablando, bueno los más latosos habían sido, Naruto, Ino y Sai, que hablaban y hablaban y ya habían fastidiado al Uchiha, mientras que Hinata estaba divertida, pero Sakura tenía cara de pocos amigos, no soportaba a Sasuke por su forma de ser, pero después Sasuke y Hinata les dejaron solos, deberían ir por sus números de casilleros, en tanto Naruto con Sai sé fueron a ver los encuentros de baloncesto que sé hacían en las canchas, así que solo sé quedaron Ino y Sakura.

-Quita esa cara si… cualquiera diría que te gusta Sasuke –comento bromista Ino

-¿Qué? ¿Gustarme a mí ese engreído? Claro que no –contesto inmediatamente Sakura –Es insoportable… no viste que cara tenia… como si nosotros fuéramos energúmenos

-Sasuke siempre ha sido así… parece que nunca sonríe… pero a mí no me engañas… te vi Sakura, mirabas discretamente a Sasuke… no te culpo está guapísimo y sé le nota que está buenísimo

-¡Ino! –Regaño Sakura poniéndose de pie –Te prohíbo que lo digas… amo a Naruto si… no me hables de ese

-¿Por qué lo odias? Sí no lo has tratado –dijo Ino que sé puso de pie y comenzó a caminar junto a Sakura

-Me llamo molesta… a mi… que sé cree… -decía Sakura

-Sigo pensando que te gusta –decía Ino divertida

-Ya cállate –respondió molesta Sakura

Sasuke y Hinata venían de ir por sus llaves de sus locker, algunas chicas miraban sin discreción alguna a Sasuke y le sonreían, a pesar de que Hinata iba a su lado, ella se mostraba serena y calmada, porque Sasuke parecía no hacerles caso. Le molestaba la presencia de la novia de Naruto, de cierta forma le había molestado lo directa que era.

-Parece que… estas molesto por nuestras nuevas amistades –comento Hinata

-Algo así… ¿Te cae bien la novia de Naruto? –Pregunto Sasuke –Porque sinceramente a mi no

-Sí… es muy amigable y sociable… ella y Yamanaka me caen muy bien… pero veo que a ti no… es raro, se supone que deberíamos ser amigos

-Sí tu lo dices… -agrego este algo serio, entonces se toparon con un grupito

Sasuke quedo mirando al Hyuga, el primo de Hinata que le miraba también, este estaba con otros chicos, uno de tremendas cejotas, uno de lentes oscuros y otro pelirrojo, aparte estaba una chica de cabello castaño junto a ellos, pero pasaron sin hablarse, Neji solo observaba la situación, de cierta forma le molestaba ese "compromiso" que existía entre su prima y Sasuke.

-Así que… ella es tu prima… ya la hubieras presentado –comento Lee

-Después… -respondió Neji sumamente serio

-Ese nos va a traer problemas –agrego el de lentes, llamado Shino

-Uchiha Sasuke –menciono el pelirrojo –Ya tengo ganas de enfrentarlo en la clase de artes marciales

-¿Porque los chicos siempre quieren golpear algo? -pregunto la morena

Luego de clases todos comenzaron a salir de las aulas, el primer día había pasado tranquilo, Naruto tardaba en juntar sus cosas por el tiradero que hacía en su banca, la rubia ya sé había ido junto a Sai al cual no soltaba para nada. A Sasuke no le hacía gracia andar en parejitas, pero Hinata estaba empecinada en esperar a la pareja.

-Ya era hora –murmuro Sasuke que abrazo del hombro a Hinata

-Siempre eres así de mal humorado –cuestiono Sakura tomando de la mano al rubio y mirando a Sasuke

Este la miro seriamente, ahora le decía mal humorado, era por su culpa

-Después te acostumbras –hablo Naruto divertido

Hinata no dijo nada, solo sonrió con Sasuke, quien solo la miro seriamente

Los cuatro bajaron hasta el estacionamiento, Sakura iba tomada de la mano del rubio, que hasta cierto punto él la presumía ante todos, ya que el año pasado que había entrado a la escuela, Sakura había rechazado a muchos chicos y sin embargo a él le acepto. Así que Naruto sé lucia con su novia que en si era una de las chicas más bonitas y aunque no era la primera en clase, tampoco era la última. Y Sasuke era otro que de cierta forma también presumía de Hinata, la chica aunque era un poco tímida, era muy bonita y con un buen cuerpo y no podía quejarse, ahora la tenia abrazada de la cintura. En eso sonó el celular del rubio.

-Ah hola mamá… si saliendo de la prepa… ah bueno… ¿Ahorita? –Preguntaba soltándose de Sakura y alejándose un poco -¿Pero estas bien?... si voy para allá –Naruto termino la llamada y guardo su celular –Mi mamá se siente un poco indispuesta, parece que es gripe o algo así… debo ir por ella a su trabajo –explico el rubio –Sasuke puedes pasar a dejar a Sakura en su casa… por favor –pedía el rubio mirando a su amigo

-Descuida Naruto… puedo irme caminando a casa –decía Sakura que no quería irse con el Uchiha

-No hay problema –agrego Sasuke comenzando abrir la puerta de su auto

-No te preocupes Naruto… ve tranquilo… me saludas a tu mamá… y que sé mejore –comento Hinata algo tímida

-Gracias… discúlpame Sakura… paso por ti a la noche –decía el rubio al tanto que le daba un beso corto a los labios a Sakura

-Cuídate, dale un abrazo de mi parte a tu mamá –menciono Sakura sonriendo con el rubio

-Seguro… -el rubio sé alejo y sé fue donde su auto para luego irse

En tanto en el auto de Sasuke quien iba conduciendo, no hablaba mucho con Hinata, iba serio y mirando directo hacia el frente, Hinata iba a su lado y detrás Sakura que iba callada, la casa de los Hyuga estaba cerca, así que Sasuke tendría que pasar a dejar a Hinata y aguantarse la presencia de Sakura.

-Sakura… que dices si tomamos un café por la tarde… -propuso Hinata algo tímida mirando por el espejo lateral a Sakura

-Me gustaría… pero hoy trabajo… pero mañana estoy libre… sería divertido salir juntas las tres –agrego Sakura algo alegre

-Sí me agrada la idea –agrego Hinata –Oye y Karin siempre es así –pregunto Hinata

-Sí… es una resbalosa de lo peor… es más fácil como una suma de uno más uno –decía Sakura notando que por donde iban había muchas casas de ricos, típico

-Entonces nos ponemos de acuerdo mañana –dijo Hinata notando que estaban llegando a su casa –Solo déjame en la entrada Sasuke

-Como gustes –dijo este parando el auto mirando a Hinata –Te llamo luego

-Aja… nos vemos mañana Sakura –decía Hinata que sé iba bajando del auto

-Hasta mañana Hinata –respondió Sakura sonriendo con ella

Hinata bajo y Sasuke cerró la puerta, ambos caminaron hacia la entrada, Sasuke oprimió un botón y seguidamente el vigilante de la entrada, abrió la puerta, entonces le dio la mochila a Hinata y seguidamente la beso en los labios, Hinata sé apeno pero le correspondió. Sakura miro hacia otro lado como no viendo. Segundos después Hinata entro y Sasuke sé regreso al auto y volvió a encenderlo y el auto comenzó alejarse. La casa de Sakura aun estaba retirada, Sasuke por aburrición o por lo que fuera, encendió el reproductor de música, y enseguida sé comenzó a escuchar una música de rock, Sakura solo lanzo un suspiro, eso lo pagaría Naruto, dejarla con su amigo, pero la música no era agradable para los oídos de Sakura.

-No tienes otra clase de música –hablo Sakura mirando por la ventanilla

Sasuke no respondió, la escucho pero no dijo nada

-Sabes que eres un grosero –menciono Sakura mirándole

-Hmp –menciono este mirando hacia el frente

-Así que tu y Naruto siempre han sido muy amigos… -comento Sakura queriendo hacer platica –Tú novia me cae muy bien

-Hmp –volvió a decir Sasuke que no tenía intención de entablar una plática con ella

-De veras que eres pesado… -dijo Sakura mirándole –No entiendo como alguien como tú puede ser amigo de mi novio que es explosivo

-Tampoco entiendo que hace Naruto con una chica molesta como tu –respondió Sasuke algo serio, en definitiva Sakura le caía mal

-Sabes que… podrás ser todo lo lindo por fuera… pero por dentro no lo eres –agrego Sakura molesta

-Tú no me conoces –respondió molesto el Uchiha ella que sabía del

-Que puedo esperar del hijo menor de los Uchiha –Sakura sonrió levemente

-En efecto… molesta y fastidiosa –menciono Sasuke que enseguida vio la casa de la Haruno

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo? –pregunto Sakura que dedujo que no era agrado del Uchiha

-Deberías saber que… entre Naruto y yo hay mucha diferencia –dijo este parando el auto

-Demasiado… el si tiene corazón –Sakura tomo su mochila, abrió la puerta y sé bajo azotando la puerta

-¿Qué yo no tengo corazón? –sé pregunto Sasuke, poniendo en marcha el auto y yéndose

Horas después en el Chubis, lugar donde trabaja Sakura, está sé encontraba ya con su uniforme rojo del restaurante, la mayoría eran chicas jóvenes las que atendían, la dueña del local era la madre de Tenten, la novia de Neji. Y ahí Sakura tenía una amiga llamada Tayuya que estudiaba universidad y por supuesto que Sakura la había puesto al tanto del amiguito de Naruto y la novia de este y todas las cosas que habían pasado.

-¿Qué le dijiste que? ¿Y qué te dijo? –preguntaba Tayuya atenta de lo que Sakura decía

-Nada… me miro seriamente… es un engreído… te juro que no lo soporto –decía Sakura molesta

-Sí sé nota que no lo soportas Sakura… solo lo conoces de tres trías y mírate –decía Tayuya divertida

-No me hace gracia Tayuya… yo amo a Naruto… mejor me pongo a trabajar –Sakura tomo una libretita y sé alejo cuando vio entrar a más gente

En tanto Sasuke se encontraba en casa de la Hyuga, ambos estaban en el segundo piso en una ante sala, iban a salir pero había comenzado a llover, así que estaban ahí, ambos tumbados sobre la alfombra recargándose al sofá, Sasuke estaba abrazando a Hinata, mientras veían una película, para Sasuke era algo tono, pero por Hinata hacía las tonteras más grandes, fingía estar viendo la película, porque estaba muy pensativo, le acariciaba el brazo lentamente, Hinata estaba atenta a la película, pero Sasuke aunque tenía los ojos puestos a la televisión no estaba poniendo atención

-**Que no tengo corazón… ella no sabe lo que me cuesta ser Uchiha**

Entonces justo paso una escena romántica, Sasuke escucho como Hinata lanzo un suspiro

-Sasuke… ¿Me amas? –pregunto de la nada Hinata mirándole hacia arriba

Sasuke no le dijo nada, sé agacho un poco y le beso en los labios, claro que la amaba, el tenia sentimientos como los demás, no era frio como Sakura lo veía, de pronto Sasuke cambio su forma de besar a Hinata, de lento a algo más apasionado, buscando entrar en la boca de la Hyuga, que ella con algo de temor le dio paso, entonces Sasuke profundizo el beso, que les estaba dejando casi sin aliento, Sasuke casi quería comerse a la Hyuga, quería sentir emoción, adrenalina al hacerlo, amaba a Hinata, le gustaba y la quería. De pronto alguien tosió fuertemente

-Lamento interrumpir… Hinata te llama mi tío Hiashi –dijo Neji mirando de mala gana a Sasuke, por la forma que sé lo encontró con Hinata

-Ah sí –Hinata sé alejo del Uchiha y sé alejo de la sala

-No te pases de listo… Uchiha –dijo Neji antes de irse de la sala

Sasuke no dijo nada, apago la TV y tomo asiento normal al sofá, que le estaba pasando, porque había besado de esa manera a Hinata, nunca lo había hecho, pero era como una necesidad, cuando regreso la Hyuga, Sasuke se despidió y sé retiro de la casa.

Más tarde pasaban de las nueve de la noche, casi ya no había gente en el Chubis y las que se quedarían a cerrar como cada lunes, eran Tayuya y Sakura, las dos habían estado pendientes de un relato de terror de una de sus compañeras, sobre una película de suspenso y horror, donde un criminal entraba a un establecimiento solo para apuñalar a su víctima y Sakura a pesar de tener miedo sé había aguantado hasta escuchar el final. Cuando dieron las nueve y media, las otras chicas salieron, era la hora de salida, así que ya solo sé quedarían Sakura y Tayuya.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Casi lo olvido! –Decía alarmada Tayuya –Sakura… no puedo quedarme hasta las diez, quede de pasar por mis libros a casa de una amiga antes de las diez… por favor cierras por mi… ya cerré la caja

-¿Qué? Me vas a dejar sola… -pregunto Sakura algo asustada

-No estás sola… Naruto pasara por ti… además aun queda esa parejita… si no paso antes de las diez, cerrara la librería y necesito los libros… lo olvide… además no estás asustada ¿O sí? –decía Tayuya algo divertida

-No… asustada no… está bien, yo cierro… Naruto pasara por mí a las diez –menciono Sakura sonriente que no pensaba decir que si tenía miedo

-Por eso te quiero Sakura… gracias –decía Tayuya dándole un beso a la mejilla, tomo su bolsa y sé fue

-Pues si tengo miedo –suspiro Sakura

Cinco minutos después, la pareja que estaba salió, entonces Sakura si sé quedo sola, estaba mirando hacia todos lados, y sé estaba poniendo nerviosa, miraba hacia la calle, las cortinas de los ventanales ya estaban cerradas, solo rogaba porque entrara alguien más, iba a llamar a Naruto para decirle si ya estaba cerca, estaba en eso cuando de pronto vio entrar a un sujeto vestido de negro, Sakura sé paralizo, más cuando este llego a la barra, ella casi no podía verle su cara, porque su cabeza estaba cubierta por el gorro de la chamarra y además traía lentes oscuros.

-¿Va… a… ordenar? –pregunto cómo pudo Sakura asustada, además ya había apagado casi todas las luces y no había lo suficiente

-Un café –menciono en voz seria

Sakura rápidamente serbio el café y le entrego y sé alejo de la barra, buscando con su vista algo con que defenderse

-Ya es muy tarde… ¿Estás sola? –pregunto en voz seria el hombre

-Ya cerré así que sé puede ir –menciono Sakura que como pudo corrió y lo saco a empujones sin tan siquiera dejarle ponerle azúcar o algo al café, Sakura cerro y sé alejo corriendo del lugar, es más había olvidado su celular dentro

-Idiota –sé dijo el chico –Preguntar si estaba sola –sé formo una sonrisa en su rostro

Sakura de las prisas, había corrido tanto que tomo un callejón bastante solitario, estaba asustada fue cuando noto que se encontraba en un callejón y comenzó asustarse, sé paralizo cuando unos tipos salieron quien sabe de dónde, caminando hacia ella, ella se detuvo, ni por donde correr, estos la rodearon

-Pero miren nada más… alguien sé perdió de rumbo – decía uno de ellos

-Tranquila… te vamos a regresar… pero luego de que nos divertirnos un rato –dijo otro con ojos lujurioso y mirándola

-Sí… nos la vamos a pasar bien –dijo el tercero que le jalo del brazo

-¡No me toque! ¡Suélteme! –grito Sakura forcejeando

-¡No escucho! ¡Suéltela! –Menciono seriamente un sujeto acercándose

Sakura volteo a verlo rápidamente, parpadeo unos segundos, al parecer era el mismo sujeto de hace rato

-Sí como no… -sé burlaba uno de ellos

Pero la única acción del chico que había llegado, fue comenzar a pelear con uno de ellos, Sakura pateo al tipo que la tenía, pegándole entre sus patas y este la soltó, Sakura sé alejo un poco, veía como el sujeto extraño les partía la madre a los sujetos, estaba peleando con dos de ellos al mismo tiempo, sus golpes eran fuertes y certeros, rápidamente los dejo fuera de combate, pero el tercero sé levanto y saco una navaja con la cual intento herirlo, pero el chico pateo la mano de este de paso rompiéndola.

-¡Idiotas! –sé burlaba el sujeto, que sé acerco a Sakura, estaba parada donde había luz y aun seguía asustada -¿Estás bien? –pregunto el chico parándose donde le daba la luz

-¡Sasuke! –pronuncio sorprendida la Haruno sin más que decir

-Disculpa por asustarte –sé disculpo Sasuke, sé había dado cuenta que entrando a un lugar de noche como iba, causaría algo y más que expuso a la novia de su mejor amigo

-Ah… yo… disculpa que te haya sacado del local… pero

-Sí como sea –dijo este sin mucho interés –No es bueno que tomes estos rumbos…

-Luego del susto que me metiste… gracias por defenderme… creo que… no eres tan malo después de todo -comento Sakura

Sasuke solo sé giro a verla, le tomo del brazo y comenzaron a salir del callejón

-Le hablare a Naruto que venga por mi –dijo Sakura que buscaba su celular –No está ¡Lo olvide en el Chubis! –decía Sakura desesperada buscando

-Déjalo así… te acompaño a tu casa… no está lejos -propuso Sasuke

Sakura no dijo nada, así que comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de Sakura. Naruto llego al local, pero lo encontró cerrado, era extraño, llamo a Sakura por celular, pero está no lo atendía, estaba raro, pero seguramente habían cerrado temprano y ella ya sé había ido, así que iría a su casa. En tanto Sakura y Sasuke estaban próximos a llegar, no habían dicho mucho, y Sasuke termino prestándole su chamarra a Sakura, Sakura había cambiado de ver la forma en que miraba a Sasuke, la había defendido, al parecer no era tan malo, al llegar ambos sé detuvieron.

-Gracias… Sasuke –Sakura sé quito la chamarra y sé la dio

-De nada –Sasuke tomo su chamarra –Adiós –Sasuke sé alejo sin esperar a que Sakura abriera la puerta o entrara, siguió su camino con su chamarra al hombro

Sakura estaba por entrar, cuando vio un auto acercarse, sé detuvo porque sé le hizo conocido, era Naruto, está sonrió y bajo las escaleras para abrazarlo, el rubio sé sorprendió, pero Sakura se sintió protegida en los brazos del rubio.

-Naruto… -menciono Sakura antes de darle un beso a los labios y abrazarlo

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? –pregunto Naruto

-Nada… te cuento dentro vamos –menciono Sakura llevándoselo dentro de la casa

Luego de que Naruto sé fuera, Sakura sé fue a su habitación, sé metió a la ducha y mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo, solo estaba pensando, había algo que la hizo sonreír, cerró los ojos mientras dejo escapar en un suspiro un nombre.

-Sasuke

**Gracias por sus Review, son de gran ayuda ya que recién decidí subir este Fic algo loco XD. Saludos n.n**

**mitorolas:** _gracias por tu review n.n, espero te agrade este nuevo capi, saludos_

**Chiharu No Natsumi:** _gracias por tu review, espero leerte en la continuación n.n_


	3. Primer Acercamiento

**Enamorada del Mejor Amigo de mi Novio, Enamorado de la Novia de mi Mejor Amigo**

_**3.- Primer acercamiento, no puedo evitar mirarte**_

Era de mañana, martes segundo día de clases, pero lo divertido era porque estaban en inicio de cursos y tenían todo un año para seguir haciendo desastres antes de salir de preparatoria y tomar la vida con más calma. La mayoría andaba por los pasillos, los jardines y rumbo a los salones, pero en especial Sakura e Ino estaban recargadas a la baranda que estaba afuera de su salón, Sakura le estaba contando todo lo de anoche a Ino que no lo podía creer, estaba haciendo un escándalo, hasta que Sakura le calló, porque el Uchiha iba hacia ellas, era extraño porque no iba con su novia, Sakura por alguna razón sé puso nerviosa y creyó que Sasuke le hablaría, pero este sé paso de largo, sin tan siquiera mirar a las dos chicas, así entrando al salón.

-Ósea… ¿Qué no dices que sé porto buena onda? –decía Ino que no lo entendía

-Bueno si… pero eso fue anoche… además solo me defendió… tampoco tendría porque estarme hablando… nos caemos muy mal –decía Sakura quitada de la pena

-Sí claro… comenzare a guardar una moneda por cada comentario de "me cae mal" quita y me vuelvo millonaria –sé reía Ino

-Sabes que… mejor ya no digas nada –Sakura sé hizo la ofendida, de pronto vio venir al rubio, como cada martes, ambos llegaban solos –Hola amor –saludo Sakura abrazando al rubio y besándolo

-Tanta miel empalaga –menciono Ino fingiendo no ver y mirando hacia la planta baja, mirando especialmente un grupito de tres chicos, donde venía su novio Sai

-¿No entras? –pregunto el rubio abrazado de la pelirosa

-Ahora voy… Ino me estaba contando unas cosas –dijo Sakura algo rápida

Ino la miro de reojo, ella le estaba contando cosas, que no era al revés

El rubio sonrió y se fue hacia el salón. Justo Hinata venía llegando en compañía de su primo

Ino quedo mirando al Hyuga sin tan siquiera disimularlo, él ni lo noto, pero la rubia literalmente babeaba por el agrio. Hinata sé había dado cuenta pero no dijo nada, saludo a Sakura primero típico de chicas de beso en la mejilla.

Dentro del salón, Naruto había saludado a sus compañeros con los típicos movimientos de manos, para luego tomar asiento, al lado de este por una distancia de medio metro al frente estaba la banca del Uchiha.

-Por cierto… quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por Sakura –decía Naruto agradecido

Sasuke le quedo mirando unos momentos, Sakura le había contado todo al rubio, bueno tampoco era como para que no pudiese contárselo

-Aunque no debiste asustarla… le pudiste a ver dicho que eras tú, pero tenias que ser tan Baka como siempre –decía Naruto animado -¿Qué dices si hoy por la tarde nos vamos a jugar boliche?

-¿Boliche? –menciono Sasuke con una sonrisa burlesca mirando al rubio

-Sí… Sakura y yo vamos todos los martes por la tarde –respondió Naruto, que ya estaba sentado sobre su banca, como si estuviese tomando el sol con sus pies arriba su mesa

Entonces todos comenzaron entrar, Sakura, Ino y Hinata por igual, detrás entro el profesor Iruka

-Todos a sus lugares… Naruto baja los pies de la mesa –decía el profesor poniendo su portafolios al escritorio

Naruto hizo caso, pero sé le atoro el pantalón y al querer bajar su pie de su mesa, le gano su peso y sé fue con todo, a eso todos comenzaron a reírse, hasta Sasuke no lo pudo evitar, Sakura ayudo al rubio y de paso le sobaba su frente.

-Sakura veo que tiene muchas ganas de ayudar… en lo que paso lista, reparta esas hojas, son unos ejercicios que harán ahora –decía el profesor comenzando a pasar lista

Sakura comenzó a repartirlos, cuando puso la hoja donde Sasuke, no pudo evitar mirarle al mismo que el la había mirado, pero seguidamente siguió con lo que hacía, Sasuke solo sé concentro en leer los ejercicios

-Bien muchachos… todos en silencio… Naruto deja de hacer ruido… tienen solo media hora –decía el profesor mirándolos

Todos se pusieron a contestar las hojas, pero era de esperarse que el rubio no diera una como siempre, faltaban solo tres minutos para que el tiempo terminara y Naruto no terminaba los ejercicios, Iruka se puso de pie y miro su reloj.

-Sé termino el tiempo… recogeré sus hojas –Iruka comenzó a recogerlas y tomo la de Naruto que no la soltaba –Ya Naruto el tiempo sé termino

-Solo respondo la última –decía Naruto escribiendo aun

-No Naruto… -Iruka jalo las hojas y regreso a su escritorio –Abran su libro en el capítulo 12 se reúnen en equipos de cuatro y resuelven en silencio los ejercicios de la doce a la 16

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tanto? –sé quejo Ino

-Porque usted señorita… solo sé la pasa hablando –Iruka no dijo más sé puso a calificar

En tanto Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto y Sakura hicieron equipo de cuatro para comenzar a responder los ejercicios. Iruka sostenía en su mano una hoja, la de Naruto aparte de que faltaron varios ejercicios, la mayoría de los realizados estaba mal, su vista estaba sobre el grupito, miro la de Sakura y no estaba nada mal, la del Uchiha y no había tenido errores, pero poner a trabajar esos dos no era bueno, luego miro la de Hinata, ningún solo error. Sé escuchaban algunas murmuraciones de platicas sobre los ejercicios, pero nadie hacia escándalo.

-No Naruto… no ese no es el resultado –decía Hinata que había mirado su hoja

-¿Ah no? –preguntaba nervioso el rubio a la chica

-No… -Hinata lo corrigió

Sasuke solo miro la escena, Hinata parecía que se llevaba bien con el rubio, para no decir que el rubio era idiota, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por como Hinata ayudaba al rubio. Sakura también había mirado la escena y no le había gustado, solo lanzo un suspiro y siguió en sus cosas, matemáticas no era su fuerte, pero tampoco sé le complicaba. Media hora después, Iruka les pidió sus trabajos, esos los calificaría después.

-Bueno… hoy no dejare tarea –decía el profesor

Todos hacían escándalo

-Naruto… será mejor que tengas un tutor –Iruka sé había levantado –Hinata… podrías ayudar a Naruto dos veces por semana en clases tutoriales

Hinata quedo mirando al profesor, luego miro a Sasuke quien la estaba mirando, parecía que le estaba pidiendo permiso al Uchiha.

-Como diga profesor –respondió Hinata sin más

-Pero profesor… tutoría significa quedarse dos horas luego de clases –sé quejaba el rubio

-Muy bien… comienzan hoy –Iruka tomo sus cosas y salió

-Bien podrías esmerarte un poco más –menciono Sakura molesta –Pero no… tenías que llegar hasta tutoría

Naruto puso cara de perro regañado

Sasuke no menciono nada, le dio la ligera impresión que Sakura sé había molestado, pues no era la única, el también, Hinata dándole clases al tonto de Naruto. Las clases siguieron su curso normales, hasta que llego la hora del receso, según Naruto día libre, porque el almorzaba con sus amigos y era de esperarse que jalara a Uchiha para eso, así que Hinata se había ido con sus amigas, las estrés estaban en la cafetería.

-Tú novio sí que es idiota –sé burlaba Ino –Recuerdas lo que hizo justo un día antes de fin de curso… sé tropezó y de paso te tiro… sé cayó sobre ti

-Ya… lo bueno que fue a fin de curso… y no le digas que es Idiota… cualquiera sé le dificulta matemáticas –defendía Sakura tomando su jugo

-Sí claro –añadió Ino divertida –Deberíamos hacer algo juntas este fin de semana

-Me agrada la idea… -contesto Hinata algo nerviosa

-Sí deberíamos ir de compras, tomar un café, no sé… conocer chicos –decía la rubia

-Pero… no dices que… Sai es tu novio –hablo Hinata mirando a la rubia

-Ah bueno si… es lindo, no me quejo y hace el amor –decía Ino como si nada, entonces noto que Hinata sé ruborizo y bajo la mirada, mientras que Sakura miro por otro lado –Por dios… no lo han hecho –sé reía Ino

-No creo que eso sea tan importante… además Naruto nunca me lo ha propuesto –respondió Sakura

-Ah… ósea pero si te lo propusiera si –agrego Ino mirando a Sakura y riéndose

-¡Yo nunca dije eso! –respondió Sakura ignorando a Ino, al girarse sé encontró que al lado de la cafetería el jardín en una mesa estaba justamente el rubio, Sai y Sasuke

-¿Y qué dices tú Hinata? Te quedaste muda… vamos no me digas que no has estado en brazos de ese bombón de Uchiha –decía Ino como si nada

-Ah… eh… pues… no… no… hemos hecho esas… cosas –decía totalmente apenada la Hyuga

-Bueno pero no tartamudez… tarde o temprano lo harán… dios como viven sin sexo –sé quejaba Ino

-No creo que… sea fundamental… ¿Verdad Sakura? –preguntaba Hinata buscando el apoyo de Sakura

-Exacto… nosotras no somos… liberales… -decía Sakura

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir Sakura? Que me acuesto con cualquier chico… Sai es el primero y el único –decía Ino en tono bajo

-Yo no insinué nada Ino –dijo Sakura –Cambia el tema si…

-Sí… ya tengo calor –decía Ino bebiendo su jugo

En la otra mesa lado del jardín

-¿Ósea que tu pene no ha tenido fiestas últimamente? –pregunto Sai como si nada

Sasuke le quedo mirando feo, Naruto suspendió su bocado de su ramen mirando al Uchiha

-Eso es privacidad no crees –comento Sasuke molesto

-Ah bueno… no serás el único… hay otro idiota que tampoco lo lleva de fiesta –agrego Sai riéndose, haciendo referencia al rubio

Naruto casi sé ahoga con su comida, hasta tosió. Sasuke miro de reojo al rubio, eso quería decir que entre él y Sakura no había pasado nada, lo mismo que el con Hinata

-Bueno… nunca sé lo he propuesto a Sakura –comento Naruto –No creo que sea algo tan importante… digo que tu andes de caliente no quiere decir que nosotros también

-No tal vez no… pero sí que es bueno –decía Sai sonriendo

-¿Por qué este fin de semana no vamos los tres por ahí? De chicos malos –proponía Naruto -¿Qué dices Sasuke?

-Estaría bien… -respondió Sasuke

Luego de clases, como era de esperarse Naruto tenía que quedarse a tutoría, tutoría era un salón amplio en la planta baja cerca de las instalaciones de la dirección, todos habían bajado juntos, Sai, Ino, Sakura Naruto Sasuke y Hinata, la prefecta Anko se encontraba en la puerta.

-Ni hablar… tutoría –decía Naruto que soltó de la mano a Sakura –Disculpa que no te lleve a tu casa…

-Descuida… Ino y Sai me pasaran a dejar –menciono Sakura al mismo que le daba un beso al rubio

Este la abrazo y alargo el beso, hasta que Sakura sé alejo del rubio

-Con eso seguro sé va a concentrar –sé burlaba Sai –Siendo brujita tenias que idiotizarlo

-Mucha risa Sai –agrego Sakura –Me llamas luego –Sakura sé alejo junto a la rubia y Sai

-Estaré en la biblioteca –dijo Sasuke –Te busco luego –dicho eso le dio un beso corto y sé alejo

En tutoría

-¿Crees que si estoy tan mal en matemáticas? –decía Naruto

-Algo… pero la mejor manera es… ponerle más empeño está materia que otras –decía Hinata

-Sabes algo Hinata… me caes muy bien… me da mucho gusto que seas novia de mi hermano –decía Naruto mirando a la chica

-Gracias… tu también me caes bien… Sasuke me hablaba mucho de ti… de hecho casi te imaginaba así –decía Hinata algo nerviosa

-El me conto poco de ti… pero cuando lo hacía sé quedaba idiota –sé burlaba Naruto -¿Y cómo se conocieron? –Naruto estaba de preguntón

-Ah… en una reunión de su familia con la mía… -explico Hinata al mismo que comenzaba a contarle a Naruto sobre como conoció al Uchiha

Finalmente miércoles, mitad de semana. Luego de las primeras clases llego la hora del receso, estaba vez comerían todos juntos, esperaban a Sakura e Ino, pero Sakura llevaba una bolsa naranja que no había soltado en todas las clases.

-Oye que naciste pegada a esa bolsa –sé reía Ino por lo de Sakura

-No… es un regalo para Naruto… -las dos chicas llegaron donde la mesa

-Sakura… donde te habías metido –dijo Naruto mirándole

-Solo fui a preguntarle a Shizune cuando comenzaban los cursos de enfermería… Naruto… quizás no sabes que es día es hoy… pero –Sakura le mostro la bolsa –Esto es para ti… lo hice yo

-¿Qué día es hoy? –sé pregunto el rubio sin acordarse

-¡Naruto! –dijo totalmente molesta Sakura mirándole feo, Naruto sé hizo chiquito

-Ups –menciono el al tomar el regalo y mirar dentro, lo saco y era un suéter negro con una insignia de remolino en ella –Es peludito –decía Naruto pegando su cara al suéter

Sasuke solo sé burlo por el acto del rubio, pero disimuladamente miro a Sakura, sí que tenía su carácter

Todos estaban atentos al suceso, Sakura sé cruzo de brazos esperando que Naruto recordara

-Suena a problemas –agrego Ino divertida por el asunto

-¡Mes aniversario! –grito Naruto casi pálido

-No me sorprende de Naruto –sé burlo Sasuke divertido

-Lo siento… -decía Naruto parándose y abrazando a Sakura –Pasemos todo el día juntos

-Hoy trabajo Naruto –Sakura sé sentó a la silla donde la mesa y sus amigos

-Solo a Naruto se le puede olvidar una fecha así –decía divertido Sai

-Gracias por el suéter Sakura… está muy bonito –decía Naruto sin soltar el suéter

-Bueno… no faltaba más… me pique más de una vez tejiendo el suéter –añadió Sakura algo molesta por la actitud del rubio

-Sé nota que amas a Naruto –agrego Ino, ella amaba a Sai, pero tejer era algo que no haría

-Pues aunque no lo creas –agrego Sakura abrazando al rubio, en ese momento no le importaba que los demás estuvieran ahí, incluido Sasuke

Naruto solo sé dejo consentir, mientras Sakura jugaba con los cabellos del rubio

-Pero no te acostumbres tanto –dijo Sakura suspendiendo sus mimos

-¿Y cuando cumplen su aniversario ustedes? –pregunto Sai mirando a Sasuke y Hinata

-En… no tiene mucho que cumplimos dos años –respondió Hinata

-Wow bastante tiempo –agrego Sai –Con Ino llevamos cerca de un año

-Sí casi un año soportándolo –dijo Ino, a todo eso todos excepto Sasuke comenzaron a reír

Luego del receso continuaron las clases, en la clase de Asuma les puso a trabajar era quien les daba Historia para más Asuma había escrito en el pizarrón equipos de dos para la investigación de esa semana, Sasuke sé sorprendió al ver su nombre junto al de Sakura, Sakura por igual miro a Sasuke, pero ninguno dijo nada, el de Naruto a pareció junto al de Hinata, Naruto no le preocupaba Hinata era su tutora, Sasuke no sé sentía tan a gusto con esos equipos, pero tampoco puso objeción.

-La quiero para el viernes… –decía Asuma –Contara dos puntos para su calificación bimestral

-Profe… porque no me dejo con Sai –preguntaba Ino –Porque con Lee

-A ver si sé le pega algo señorita Ino… bueno que pasen buen día –menciono Asuma tomando sus carpetas y saliendo

-Genial… tarea en equipo –sé quejo Naruto –Eso quiere decir que no saldré tan mal

-Naruto no seas flojo –regaño Sakura que casi le jalaba la oreja al rubio, este casi chillaba

-Sakura –dijo este mirándola con ojos llorosos

-Deberías de esforzarte más –decía Sakura cerrando sus carpetas

-Buenas tardes jóvenes –decía Kakashi que venía entrando –Que bonito encontrarlos en comité –decía Kakashi mirando como Ino, Sakura, Naruto y Sai estaban sentados todos en bola –Naruto siéntate bien, Sakura deja de mimar a Naruto, Ino cúbrete, Sai deja de dibujar –decía Kakashi conocía bastante a sus alumnos –Sasuke escribe la fecha en el pizarrón

-Pero ya está la fecha –agrego Sasuke algo mofado por tal mandamiento

-Pues la vuelves a escribir por decirlo –menciono Kakashi mientras sacaba sus cosas

Sasuke no tuvo de otra sé levanto y escribió la fecha

A eso Sakura estaba mirando atenta, vaya esas no eran letras, eran arañas, lo cierto era que por alguna razón no podía evitar no mirarlo, y claro que si vista también sé fijo en el trasero de Sasuke, en si le estaba mirando detenidamente, cuando Sasuke termino sé dio la vuelta para ir a su banca y sé dio cuenta que Sakura le estaba mirando, al mirarla, ella desvió su mirada por alguna razón.

-Vamos a formar el consejo estudiantil… como saben, el presidente de la escuela, solo puede ser de tercero, así que saldrá un competidor por cada grupo, en estas fichas escribirán el nombre de quien desean poner como presidente, quien tenga más votos, saldrá para competir con los de otros grupos –Kakashi comenzó a repartirlos

Así que todos comenzaron a escribir a sus candidatos, al final Kakashi junto los volantes y comenzó la votación sorprendiéndose de sus resultados, se puso de pie y miro a su grupo.

-Bueno… debo decir que me sorprendieron pero –decía Kakashi

-Ya solo dígalo –interrumpió Ino

-El candidato de este grupo es… Uchiha Sasuke –anuncio Kakashi mirando al chico

Sasuke puso cara de pocos amigos, ¿Por qué él? No tenía la más mínima intención

-¿No pueden elegir a nadie más? –pregunto Sasuke algo molesto y serio

-Lo siento… es la decisión de su grupo –decía Kakashi sin dejar decir nada mas al Uchiha –Ahora vamos a trabajar

Sakura solo sé concentraba en escribir lo que el profesor había comenzado anotar al pizarrón mientras sostenía una sonrisa en su rostro, por alguna razón ella había elegido también a Sasuke, que discretamente le miraba desde su lugar, era inevitable no mirarlo, el era como un imán que la atraía y no sabía porque, sabía que estaba mal porque ella tenía a Naruto y le quería. Luego de una hora, cuando le entregaron los trabajos a Kakashi este les dio una nueva noticia

-Me van hacer un documental sobre la cuestión de la física –explicaba Kakashi

-Profe… ya tenemos mucha tarea –sé quejaba Ino al mismo que tenia levantada la mano

-Están en tercero… que esperaban… -agregaba Kakashi escribiendo unos nombres –Y lo harán por equipos de dos, no de cuatro como veníamos trabajando… así la calificación será más justa

-Jo con eso te jodieron Naruto –agrego Sai divertido molestando al rubio que estaba delante del

Todos comenzaron a reírse

-Silencio… estos son los equipos –Kakashi seguía escribiendo los nombres

Nuevamente, Sasuke con Sakura, que se habían puesto de acuerdo, Sasuke solo lanzo un suspiro, estaba sentado quitado de la pena, mirando la pizarra con sumo fastidio, eso ya no era coincidencia, era su imaginación o había algo extraño ahí, Sakura por igual no lo veía con buenos ojos, Naruto le tocaba nuevamente con Hinata, vaya cosas.

-Por lo visto… seremos compañeros casi siempre –agrego Naruto en voz lo suficiente escuchable para Hinata

-Eso parece –respondió ella algo sonriente

-Fastidio –musito Sasuke apenas escuchable para el

Luego de la clase, Kakashi sé retiro y la mayoría comenzó a Salir, como mañana Anko no podía custodiar tutoría, la habían adelantado para hoy, así que Naruto sé debía quedarse con Hinata

-Sakura vámonos, te pasaremos a dejar –decía la rubia abrazada del moreno

-Ah lo siento Ino… me iré caminando… debo ir al centro a comprar algunas cosas para el taller de enfermería –decía Sakura juntando sus cosas –Luego me iré al trabajo

-Como digas… nos vemos mañana –menciono la rubia yéndose con el moreno

-No es necesario que me esperes Sasuke… sé que la biblioteca te fastidia… puedo llamar al chofer –mencionaba Hinata

-Pues si no te importa Sasuke, puedo pasar a dejar a Hinata… no te molesta verdad Sakura –pregunto Naruto

-No claro –ella respondió con una sonrisa, mirando a Hinata y la seriedad del Uchiha

-Está bien… Naruto cuida de Hinata –dijo Sasuke que juntaba aun sus cosas

-Claro amigo –los dos chicos salieron, Sakura era voluntaria para limpiar el pizarrón los miércoles y salía más tarde

-Esto de los equipos es una estupidez –menciono Sasuke que iba de salida y miro a Sakura

-Sí digo lo mismo… una tontería… ah Sasuke… sobre la tarea del profesor Asuma yo… -Sakura sé estaba portando como Hinata y no sabía porque

-Hoy trabajas no… iré ahí si no hay problema –respondió Sasuke a punto de salir del salón

-Ah… si… claro –respondió Sakura, el Uchiha se fue sin decir nada más –Tonta –sé dijo Sakura que pego su cabeza con el pizarrón unas tres veces -¿Por qué hago como tonta?

Sasuke aunque había dejado que Naruto llevara a Hinata, no había regresado a su casa rápidamente, poco podía andar por la calle solo, estaba por un puente pensando, la situación le comenzaba a molestar, solo llevaba que cinco días de conocer a Sakura, y ya estaba siendo molesta ¿Por qué tenía que mirarla tanto? Que tenía esa chica para que acaparara su atención, fingía no mirarla, pero lo cierto era que lo hacía ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Miro hacia abajo y curiosamente miro a Sakura, si estaba esperando parada a la orilla de la calle que la luz sé pusiera en rojo para cruzarse, por alguna razón no podía evitar no mirarla, estaba en eso cuando alguien le abrazo desprevenidamente

-¿Qué haces Sasuke? –preguntaba una voz de un joven, no era otro que Itachi

-¡¿Por qué carajos tienes que hacer eso? –regaño Sasuke al escuchar que era su hermano

-Estabas idiota –sé burlo Itachi mirando hacia abajo, notando que una chica muy conocida sé iba cruzando la calle –Aja… por eso estabas tan concentrado

-Ya cállate –Sasuke sé soltó y comenzó a caminar, ahora Itachi ya tenía con que fastidiarlo

-¿Dónde dejaste a Hinata? –pregunto Itachi que cargaba una bolsa

-Adelantaron tutoría, porque mañana la prefecta no puede custodiar –respondió Sasuke

-Ah… ya quita esa cara… no te voy a regañar –decía Itachi –No eres ciego y la niña si está

-No hace falta que lo digas… no sé qué hago aguantándote –decía Sasuke molesto

-Fácil soy tu hermano –dijo este algo divertido, le gustaba fastidiar a Sasuke

Más tarde eran como las seis, el Chubis estaba lo normal de gente, Sakura estaba detrás de la barra, sentada al piso haciendo tarea, aprovechando un ratito. De pronto un joven entro al local, miro un poco, era la segunda vez que iba, guardo su celular y camino hacia la barra, sé le hizo difícil no mirar la cabeza rosada, así que iba a preguntar pero.

-Hola guapo… ¿Qué te sirvo? –saludo Tayuya echándole un buen vistazo al moreno

-No gracias… busco a Haruno –menciono Sasuke mirando de reojo a la chica, sí que era lanzada

Sakura enseguida escucho la voz, por alguna razón su corazón sé acelero

-Sakura… te buscan –dijo Tayuya en voz alta

-Ya escuche –dijo Sakura levantándose, pero sé pego su cabeza sobre la barra –¡Auch! –sé quejo

Sasuke solo miro como Sakura sé sobaba la cabeza, sostenía unos cuadernos, pero sé había quedado idiota, porque el uniforme le quedaba muy bien, ciertos atributos resaltaban, pero recobro el sentido rápidamente

-Crees que podamos hacer la tarea –menciono el sin hacer tanto caso

-Ah sí… -Sakura paso bajo una parte de la barra y salió –Esa mesa está libre

Sasuke y Sakura fueron a la dichosa mesa, estaba algo alejada, Sakura estaba nerviosa a pesar de que se repetía que no tenia porque estarlo, porque ella era novia de Naruto que era muy lindo, pero cuando veía a Sasuke hacia como tonta. El chico no decía mucho, evitaba no mirarla, pero no podía, ella era como un imán que lo atraía. Estuvieron un rato sin hablar más que lo debido para la tarea de Asuma, habían comenzado con un resumen tenían que investigar mucho, había pasado casi una hora.

-Odio que nos dejen tanta tarea –hablo Sakura deteniéndose un poco –Gustas una soda o algo…

-No… ya me voy… quede de pasar por Hinata –dijo este cerrando sus carpetas –seguimos mañana si no importa

-Ah claro… descuida –dijo Sakura como tonta

Sasuke no sé despidió ni nada, solo sé alejo y salió. Sakura junto sus cosas y regreso a la barra donde estaba Tayuya.

-Ya quita esa cara ya sé fue… me parece que ese galán… te gusta amiga –decía la chica

-¿Qué? No claro que no… ósea, es el mejor amigo de mi novio… no claro que no –sé lo negaba Sakura

-El que niega lo afirma… por dios casi babeas –sé burlaba Tayuya –Te lo digo enserio Sakura

Sakura no dijo nada, solo suspiro y miro a su amiga que no dejaba de verla

-Sabes… creo que… Sasuke me gusta… sí que no debo ni puedo… pero rayos están… Uchiha… tu entiendes… es… -Sakura no sabía que decirlo

-Vaya lio el tuyo… justo hoy es tu mes aniversario –decía Tayuya –Y de hecho… hola Naruto

-Hola Tayuya –decía el rubio que venía con unas flores

-¿Naruto? –Sakura sonrió ligeramente nerviosa mirando al rubio y las flores

-Hola… perdón por olvidarlo… me perdonas –decía el rubio dándole las flores

-Oh Naruto… no seas tonto –Sakura tomo las flores y lo abrazo –Claro que si…

-Te amo tanto Sakura… mira –Naruto le mostro una cajita –Es para ti

Sakura la tomo la abrió y miro un anillo, entonces miro confundida al rubio

-Es en símbolo del compromiso que tengo contigo… hasta que pueda pedirte matrimonio –añadió Naruto sonriendo

-Gracias Naruto –Sakura volvió abrazarlo, en ese momento odiaba a ver dicho lo que menciono de Sasuke

En tanto Sasuke había llegado a su casa, eso de Hinata había sido una mentira, ya la había visto antes, cuando fue donde Sakura venía de a ver dejado a Hinata en su casa, estaba tumbado en la alfombra al lado de su cama, jugando con una pelota de tenis que aventaba una y otra vez a la pared.

-Molesta… odiosamente molesta… rayos –Sasuke dejo de jugar con la pelota -¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en ella?

-Sí… como puedes estar pensando en ella cuando tienes a Hinata –menciono Itachi que había entrado a la habitación

-¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar? –dijo Sasuke que comenzó con el juego de la pelota

-Estaba abierto… ya quita esa cara de idiota… sabes que no puedes… -decía Itachi –Parece que esa tal Sakura te gusta…

-No digas estupideces… es la novia de mi mejor amigo… ¡No me gusta! –dijo Sasuke que ya sé iba poniendo de pie

-Sí lo que digas –agrego Itachi dejando ya de lado el tema –Llamo papá hace en la tarde –comunico Itachi

-Hmp –respondió Sasuke como no importándole

-Llegan el sábado –informo Itachi que miro hacia el pasillo –Te dejare seguir pensando en la novia de tu mejor amigo –menciono Itachi antes de irse

-¡Idiota! –dijo Sasuke cerrando la puerta casi en las narices de Itachi y aventando por ahí la pelota para luego tomar asiento al sofá –Molesta… eso es


	4. Segundo Acercamiento: Tentaciones

**Enamorada del mejor amigo de mi novio, Enamorado de la novia de mi mejor amigo**

_**4.- Segundo acercamiento, Tentaciones**_

Habían pasado dos semanas, en cuales las cosas no habían mejorado, a pesar de que tenían trabajos en equipos, la relación de amistad entre Sakura y Sasuke no mejoraba, ambos luchaban por llevarse mal en vez de ser amigos, a pesar de eso cada que se reunían para los tareas, no podían evitar no mirar el uno al otro, Sakura luchaba contra sus deseos, cada que veía a Sasuke sentía que su corazón latía apresuradamente, y no podía evitar mirarlo, haciendo tareas cuando el no sé daba cuenta le quedaba mirando, era algo extraño porque a pesar de lo que hacía porque era inevitable no mirarlo, cada que lo miraba sentía que le conocía de algún lado, a pesar de conocerlo recientemente. Por otro lado a Sasuke le pasaba lo mismo, por más molesta que le parecía la chica le era imposible no mirarla, esos días que se habían reunido para hacer tarea, solo le habían servido para darse cuenta de una cosa, la novia de su mejor amigo comenzaba a gustarle, había algo que no podía hacer dejar de mirarla incluso de pensar en ella, por eso le era tan molesta, porque teniendo a Hinata amándola como la ama, podía estar pensando en la novia de Naruto, luchaba contra lo que sentía, pero había algo, cada que miraba a Sakura sentía que la conocía, que ya la había conocido antes, aunque no sabía de dónde.

En cambio la amistad de Naruto con Hinata iba en aumento, las clases tutoriales y las tareas les habían unido como muy buenos amigos, Hinata consideraba una buena persona al rubio, le daba confianza y sé sentía tranquila, era extraño por lo regular en América solo tenía a Sasuke, casi no tenia amigas y menos amigos ningún chico le hablaba, aquí Naruto era diferente, incluso le gustaban las cosas graciosas del rubio, el amigo de Sasuke le caía bastante bien, además de que el rubio la respetaba mucho, Sakura sin duda debería estar feliz por tener a un chico como Naruto que vive solo para amarla y protegerla, eso era lo que comprendía Hinata. Naruto sentía un cariño por Hinata era una chica admirable, entendía las razones que tenia Sasuke para estar con una chica como Hinata, Hinata era diferente a todas las chicas que Sasuke había tenido por novias cuando había estado en secundaria, estaba feliz por ambos porque al parecer los dos sé correspondían de igual manera, nunca pensó ver a Sasuke tan enamorado de su novia como lo había visto al lado de Hinata, aunque aun no comprendía del todo como era que había surgido ese compromiso entre ellos.

Cuando salían en parejas que ya era como regla cada fin de semana, Ino y Sai sé pegaban con ellos, a pesar de convivir constantemente Sasuke aun no consideraba un amigo a Sai, pero tampoco era como al principio, con Sakura seguía en las mismas, ellos querían llevarse mal, en tanto Ino que no era ciega ni tonta había comenzando a descubrir las razones de "no me caes" que sé traían Sasuke y Sakura, a ambos los había cachado mirándose una que otra vez, lo que no entendía del todo, sobre todo porque Hinata sé llevaba muy bien con Sakura a la cual la considera ya su mejor amiga.

Sé encontraban las tres en una cafetería del centro comercial luego de a ver ido de compras las tres chicas, la habían pasado bien, era algo tarde estaban descansando luego de recorrer casi todas las tiendas, los chicos también sé habían ido por su lado, pero eso era lo de menos, ellos hacían cosas de chicos, en cambio ellas estaban tomando café.

-Me la pase muy bien… es la segunda vez que salimos… me la paso muy bien con ustedes –decía Hinata algo sonriente

-Claro… porque ahora eres nuestra amiga –comento Sakura probando su malteada -¿Iremos algún lado más? –pregunto la pelirosa

-A mi me duelen los pies… además no traje a Sai para que cargue nuestras bolsas –comento Ino mirando a Sakura -¿Qué harán esos hombres? –pregunto Ino

A eso Sakura sé quedo pensando, no precisamente en Naruto, había algo que la hacía pensar seguidamente en Sasuke

-Sasuke me comento que irían al billar –comento Hinata –Pero… es probable que no sea verdad… son chicos

-Cierto –agrego Sakura dando un suspiro

-Ahora regreso… iré al tocador –dijo Hinata tomando su bolso y yéndose

-¿Por qué me miras de esa manera Ino? –pregunto Sakura

-Pues porque te vas a poner en evidencia… Hinata es muy fijada… quiero decir… a pesar de ser a veces callada… puede darse cuenta –comento Ino bebiendo su café

-¿Darse cuenta de qué? Yo no le dije nada –agrego Sakura sin entender

-Sakura… cuando ella menciono a Sasuke suspiraste… es evidente que pensabas en el –respondió Ino como si nada

-Yo no pensaba en Sasuke –reprocho Sakura –No estaba pensando en el

A eso Ino saco una moneda y la guardo en una bolsa en la cual ya había más, Sakura la quedo mirando interrogativamente

-¿Qué? dije que por cada "no me gusta" iba a juntar una moneda… ve cuantas llevo –comento Ino divertida

-Mejor no te contesto –respondió Sakura ofendida

-Sí callada te defiendes mejor… no te culpo… Sasuke es muy guapo –agrego Ino divertida

Sakura ya no dijo nada, sé recargo al respaldo de la silla esperando que Hinata regresara

En la casa de billar, había muchos chicos incluso chicas, pero en el área donde estaban los chicos solo ellos, tenían rato ahí, ya que antes se habían ido a ver un partido de futbol, Naruto era algo torpe para el billar, en cambio Sai como Sasuke eran muy buenos, Sasuke no había fallado ninguna vez y claro no faltaban sus cervezas.

-Deberías de concentrarte más Naruto… no le has dado a ninguna –sé reía Sai en lo que bebía su cerveza

-No estoy concentrado –dijo Naruto mirando a sus amigos y tomando su cerveza –Estaba pensando en Sakura

-Dime algo que no sea evidente –decía Sai que miraba como ahora era el turno de Sasuke y se disponía a jugar

-La noto extraña… siempre es alegre y… los últimos días está… distraída… -decía Naruto algo pensativo

Sasuke le había dado a dos bolas ya insertándolas, pero era obvio que había escuchado

-¿Qué le hiciste? –Pregunto Sai –Eres tan idiota que seguro hiciste algo

-No… pero me siento… desplazado por Sakura y no sé porque –finalizo Naruto

A eso Sai noto como Sasuke fallo por primera vez en todo ese rato al no darle a la bola, lo cual solo lo miro extrañado

-¿Desplazado? –pregunto Sai al rubio

-Bueno quizás le esté pasando algo –añadió Naruto

-Habla con ella –comento Sasuke que sé había dado cuenta que Sai le miro extraño

-Hoy cenare en su casa… quizás solo estoy paranoico –comento Naruto

-¿Paranoico? –pregunto Sasuke mirando al rubio

-Mejor sigamos jugando –respondió Naruto ya volviendo a jugar

Las chicas habían regresado a sus casas, Ino era la única que dejaban conducir el auto de sus padres, Hinata sabía conducir, pero no había comprado un auto por el momento, siempre andaba con Sasuke o en su caso sé iba con Neji a la escuela o regresaba con él, Sakura no sabía conducir, es más no tenia auto, eran casi las seis de la tarde, Sakura noto que su madre no sé encontraba, no sé preocupo a veces su mamá sé iba a tomar un café con sus amigas, le hacía bien. Al llegar a su habitación dejo por ahí las bolsas y sé dejo caer a la cama mirando el techo.

-¿Qué me está pasando? Estoy pensando en Sasuke más de lo debido… le pediré a los profesores que me cambien de compañero… no puedo estar pensando en Sasuke cuando tengo a Naruto… esto es una locura… es una obsesión solo porque siento que lo conozco… tal vez lo vi en un sueño –sé decía a si misma Sakura –Y lo malo de todo es que… mañana tengo que verlo para la tarea

Los chicos regresaban ya a sus casas, a diferencia de las chicas caminando, aunque Naruto sé quedo en el centro porque iba a comprar algo para llevar a la casa de Sakura, así que solo Sasuke y Sai caminaban de regreso a sus casas, aunque no vivían cerca, una de las calles iba por el mismo rumbo, Sasuke no había comentado nada, solo respondía a veces cada que Sai hablaba de algo.

-¿Qué crees que sea lo que le pasa a Sakura? Yo también la he visto extraña… antes era alegre, ella y Naruto sé llevaban muy bien –comento Sai

-No lo sé –respondió Sasuke –No la conozco del todo

-Imagino –agrego Sai mirando como Sasuke le miro confuso –Es decir recién la conoces un mes, aunque uno nunca termina de conocer a la persona

Sasuke prefirió no decir nada, el también notaba la falta de bromas de la pelirosa

-Por cierto… a veces te le quedas mirando mucho a Sakura –comento Sai referente a lo que había pasado, la falta de concentración del Uchiha cuando Naruto hablo de Sakura

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir idiota? –pregunto Sasuke encarando a Sai

-Nada… yo me voy por esta calle… nos vemos –Sai solo sé alejo dejando a Sasuke ahí parado

-Idiota –murmuro nuevamente Sasuke siguiendo su camino

Cuando Sasuke llego a su casa eran casi las ocho, desde que su padre estaba en Japón podía salir sin ser custodiado, a veces se sentía encarcelado en su casa, muchas veces quería ser como Naruto, no tener cargos ni cargar con un gran apellido, entro a su habitación y no encendió la luz aventó por ahí su chamarra y llaves y sé dejo caer al sofá, seguidamente miro hacia el ventanal, la luz de la luna entraban ya por ella, no podía sacarse de su cabeza lo que había dicho Naruto, a que se refería con eso de "desplazado", a él que le importaba eran cosas del rubio con la molesta de Sakura, otra vez ella, nuevamente Sakura. Lanzo un suspiro de molestia no tenia porque pensar en ella cuando tenía a Hinata, es más debería llamarla justo ahora, pero no sé movió del sillón, a su mente vino lo que le dijo Sai "Por cierto… a veces te le quedas mirando mucho a Sakura" acaso eso se debía a.

-Sasuke hijo –llamo Mikoto que vio la puerta abierta y sé asomo mirando a su hijo, no había luz ahí pero podía verlo -¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien mamá –respondió Sasuke que a pesar de estar pensando y estar distraído volvía a la realidad con facilidad

-¿Pues parece que no muy bien? –Mikoto sé acerco un poco, conocía mucho a su hijo, especialmente a Sasuke –Está bien… la cena va a servirse

-Gracias mamá… pero no tengo ganas de cenar –respondió Sasuke algo serio pero en forma gentil

-Está bien Sasuke –dijo Mikoto tomándole del hombro a su hijo –Todas las cosas tienen un porque… -ante eso Mikoto salió de la habitación

Sasuke solo miro la puerta cuando su madre sé retiro, ella siempre tan persuasiva, siempre sabía cuando él estaba bien o estaba mal.

En tanto Naruto había llegado a la casa de Sakura, la madre de está siempre la recibía gustosa, la señora veía un buen prospecto al rubio para su hija, además de que el rubio había mostrado respeto por la casa y por Sakura, ahora sé encontraban cenando Naruto estaba alegre, no tenía la mirada distraída como en la tarde y Sakura sé mostraba tranquila, luego de la cena la señora sé retiro a descansar Sakura sé había ofrecido a levantar la mesa y Naruto ayudar que era justo lo que hacían ahora. Sakura estaba lavando los trastos y Naruto le ayudaba a secarlos

-¿Y qué tal se la pasaron? –pregunto Sakura al rubio

-Bien… y ustedes –pregunto Naruto

-Nos divertimos mucho… ya no hemos salido como antes… estuve pensando –menciono Sakura –Porque mañana no vamos algún lado, no sé al cine, al parque… desde que llego tu amiguito solo hemos estado saliendo en parejas… y esas mentadas tareas nos quitan tiempo

-Me parece bien –Naruto sonrió le agrado escuchar eso de parte de Sakura –Te parece si paso por ti a las cinco –pregunto Naruto

-Claro… -respondió Sakura sonriente –Extraño pasarla contigo sabes

-Sí yo también Sakura –agrego Naruto abrazando a Sakura –Eres lo que más quiero… no sabría estar sin ti… perdón Sakura –comento Naruto algo avergonzado

-¿Perdón? –Sakura no entendió, ella también sé abrazo del rubio

-Pensé que… me estabas desplazando por algo… cosas así –comento Naruto mirando a Sakura –Pero veo que no

-Claro que no tontito –menciono Sakura

Ante eso Naruto la beso a los labios, al besarla sé volvía a sentir tranquilo, tenía que olvidarse de la inseguridad que había estado sintiendo, sentía esos labios que eran suyos y de nadie más, Sakura solo era suya podía sentirlo. Sakura trataba de no pensar en Sasuke, luchaba para no hacerlo Naruto no lo merecía. El beso aumento a uno más apasionado, Sakura podía sentir como el rubio aumento la intensidad y ella no le paro, al contrario le siguió quería sentirse amada por el rubio, quería recuperar la confianza en que seguía amando al rubio, pero luego Naruto sé detuvo.

-Lo siento –sé disculpo el rubio –No debí besarte de tal manera… -menciono Naruto

-Descuida… me gusto –menciono Sakura algo apenada

-Mejor seguimos no te vaya a regañar tu mamá –comento Naruto

Pero lejos de seguir en eso Sakura comenzó a jugar con el jabón y las burbujas junto con Naruto, sé podía divertir de esa manera, como antes, en ese momento en el que ambos estaban jugando, Sasuke no ocupaba la mente de Sakura, solo Naruto, porque Naruto sabía jugar con ella, aun, como si fuesen niños, al final cuando Naruto tenía que irse, Sakura le despedía desde la puerta

-Contare las horas para verte –comento Naruto que tenia abrazada a Sakura

-También yo… -ella sonrió hasta esos momento Sasuke no había ocupado su mente, pero

-¿Ya terminaste la tarea con el teme? –pregunto Naruto mirando a Sakura

Entonces Sakura la escuchar eso, no pudo evitar pensar en Sasuke

-Aun no… de hecho… vendrá mañana para terminarlo… no te molesta verdad… además acabaremos a tiempo para que salgamos –Sakura sonrió trato de no darle importancia al Uchiha

-Claro que no me molesta… es mi mejor amigo… y confió en dejarte trabajar con él, que con Sai o alguien más… porque Sasuke es como mi hermano –comento Naruto –Ya me voy, sube y descansa, te amo Sakura

-Yo también Naruto… nos vemos mañana –Sakura le dio un leve beso y entro a su casa

Al día siguiente, como era de esperarse Sasuke tenía que ir a casa de Sakura así habían quedado, y no tenía muchos ánimos de ir, la familia estaba reunida en el comedor para desayunar, las empleadas les servían, Fugaku como siempre sé mantenía con una mirada seria y callada, como si siempre estuviera de mal humor, en cambio Mikoto siempre sé mostraba tranquila y sonriente, ella amaba a su familia, pero desde que habían regresado había notado algo en Sasuke, lo conocía muy bien, pero no quería preguntar nada.

-¿Ya le llamaste a Hinata para saludarla? –pregunto Fugaku

-Sí papá –respondió Sasuke –La veré en la tarde… tengo una tarea pendiente antes

-¿Con quién? –pregunto Fugaku al mismo que comenzó a desayunar

Itachi solo miro a Sasuke y su mamá

-Con una compañera del salón –respondió Sasuke sin mentir y sin mirar a su padre –Y antes de que insinúes estupideces… es solo una compañera con la cual no llevo una relación de amistad…

-Pues más te vale… debes darle prioridad a Hinata… después de todo te vas a casar con ella muy pronto –respondió Fugaku

-Fugaku… dejemos ese tema un momento –interrumpió Mikoto al ver la situación

-Sasuke sabe sus deberes… -añadió Fugaku –Y espero no me retes en mis decisiones

Sasuke ya no dijo nada, siempre era lo mismo, no entendía como Itachi hacia todo lo que su padre decía

Horas después, Sakura había terminado de asear la casa y sé había duchado para esperar a que llegara Sasuke, su mamá no sé encontraba, había salido a una reunión con sus amigas del trabajo, así que no habría problema estaría sola, estaba ante su espejo mirándose, de pronto cayó en cuenta que sé había arreglado bastante, tenía una blusa roja algo escotada de cierre al frente y no era que tuviera mucho busto, pero sí que era notable en esa blusa, más la falda arriba de las rodillas blanca, y sus botas, ¿En que estaba pensando cuando se vistió de tal manera? Iba a cambiarse cuando el timbre sonó, seria Sasuke, miro el reloj, eran casi medio día, habían quedado a la una, así que fue a ver pero al abrir sé encontró con un chico con una ramo de flores este le entrego y Sakura miro la tarjeta era de Naruto "Para la chica más linda del mundo, te amo tanto Sakura… Naruto" Sakura sonrió y de pronto se sintió culpable, porque sé había arreglado con esmero por el simple hecho de que Sasuke iba a ir a su casa, claro para el trabajo de pronto el timbre nuevamente la saco de sus pensamientos, al abrir sé sorprendió de ver al Uchiha, venía con una pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de manga larga blanca con los últimos tres botones de arriba desabrochados y claro su carpeta en sus manos, Sakura casi sé quedo sin hablaba, Sasuke lucia tan guapo, que ni siquiera le paso a dentro su casa, en tanto Sasuke tampoco era ciego, le hecho buen ojo a la chica, vaya forma de vestirse por eso traía idiota al rubio.

-Ah disculpa pasa… -reacciono Sakura algo apenada –Toma asiento iré por mis cosas –Sakura salió disparada hacia el segundo piso

Sasuke solo entro, era la primera vez que entraba a la casa de una chica que no fuera Hinata luego de tantos años, miro el ramo y luego tomo asiento al sofá, seguidamente miro un porta retrato en está, era Sakura con el rubio, abrazados y felices, estaba mirándolo fijamente cuando Sakura regreso.

-Listo… -dijo Sakura quitando las cosas de la mesa de la sala y arrumbándolas al sofá detrás de ella

-¿Estás sola? –pregunto Sasuke al no escuchar nada de ruido en su casa

-Ah sí… mi mamá regresa más tarde –contesto Sakura -¿En qué nos quedamos?

-En la 146 –menciono Sasuke abriendo sus apuntes

Así que sin decir más sé pusieron hacer tareas, ambos estaban sobre la alfombra trabajando en la mesa de la sala, aunque Sakura no sabía que el escote de la blusa de está le estaba dando una excelente visión al Uchiha que luchaba por no mirar, pero era imposible no mirar parte del busto de la chica, a la cual discretamente miraba, admitía que era bonita, por eso era molesta, porque teniendo a Hinata tenía que mirarla a ella de otra manera, era evidente que le llamaba la atención la novia de Naruto, más que eso.

-**¿Por qué Sakura? Porque no dejo de pensar en ti… desde que por primera vez te vi… ** -pensó Sasuke

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –pregunto repentinamente Sakura dándose cuenta que Sasuke la estaba mirando

-Agua está bien –respondió Sasuke como si nada

-Bien –Sakura se puso de pie y se fue hacia la cocina, está ves Sasuke ya no la miro -**¿Me estaba mirando? Sasuke me estaba mirando… ya Sakura reacciona… que con que te mire… tiene ojos no… calma… es el mejor amigo de Naruto** -sé repetía Sakura para no caer en tentación

Cuando Sakura regreso, Sasuke no la miraba, se había concentrado en la tarea, que estar mirando lo que no debía, aunque no habían dicho mucho, Sakura disfrutaba de los momentos con él, aunque la pasaran en silencio, así estuvieron un largo rato, hablando lo necesario para la tarea, Sakura era ahora la que miraba discretamente a Sasuke, el estaba escribiendo sus notas, no sé daba cuenta, ella le miraba todo, los cabellos azabaches, esa forma de peinarse, lo guapo que era, no podía evitar sentir el aroma de la loción que él llevaba, sus manos tan varoniles, incluso la letra que tenía como barañas, no dejaba de mirarlo, hasta que Sakura miro el reloj de la pared, eran las tres ya.

-Es tardísimo… -dijo Sakura cerrando el libro –Hare algo de comer… no me digas que no… sé que te molesto… pero al menos acepta mi comida… no cocino mal… además tenemos que terminar para hoy esto

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo la miro irse hacia la cocina que estaba ahí cerca

-Ahí está el control de la TV puedes encenderla si quieres –informo Sakura que intentaba abrir la llave y no podía

Sasuke noto que Sakura hacia algo, pero no sé quitaba de ahí, no tomo el control de la TV solo alejo la vista de ella

-Me puedes ayudar… no sé abre la llave –pidió Sakura mirando a Sasuke. Este no dijo nada, solo camino hasta ella e intento abrir la llave, pero

Error de pronto el agua salto a presión mojando a ambos, pero más a Sasuke, toda la camisa sé le quedo pegada, Sasuke apretó la llave lo más que pudo y el agua dejo de salir, los cabellos de Sasuke aun escurrían como su camisa, Sakura literalmente sé quedo babeando, admirando los pectorales del Uchiha y esos bíceps, admirando el torso del Uchiha que claro sé dio cuenta que Sakura le miraba, Sakura reacciono cuando el Uchiha la miro, ella también lucia empapada.

-Iré por una toalla… ah… si quieres dame tu camisa… la meteré a la secadora… no puedes estar así –comento Sakura

Sasuke no dijo nada, hizo caso omiso sin pensar que podía provocar en Sakura y sé quito delante de ella la camisa, eso nunca lo había hecho ni en presencia de Hinata, así que Sakura tomo la camisa y admiro discretamente el cuerpo del chico así retirándose. Sakura puso a secar la camisa y luego fue por unas toallas, ella sé cambio de blusa y luego le dio una toalla al Uchiha.

-Gracias… -Sasuke tomo la toalla sus cabellos estaban mojados

-Ya preparo algo –menciono Sakura que comenzó hacer algo rápido para comer

-Siempre mojas a tus visitas –comento Sasuke secándose

-Que gracioso Uchiha –respondió Sakura –No a todos… solo a los amargados como tu –Sakura quería comenzar a jugar a molestar a Sasuke

-Eres un fastidio… no sé cómo no nos hemos matado –agrego Sasuke sentándose al sofá

-Deja ver… donde deje el cianuro –decía Sakura jugando

-Aparte psicópata –decía Sasuke algo serio, que estaba haciendo siguiéndole el juego

-¿Por qué me odias Sasuke? –pregunto Sakura sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía y mirar de vez en cuando a Sasuke notando que él la miro también

-No te odio si te preocupa –respondió Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado, específicamente justo donde estaba la foto de Sakura y Naruto al otro sofá –Solo me molestas

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Sakura que ya no estaba jugando ni nada

-No lo entenderías… -agrego Sasuke sacando sus cigarrillos

-Sí tu lo dices… trato de llevarme bien contigo… pero siempre me estas llamando molesta –comento Sakura

-Yo no quiero hacer una amistad contigo… Sakura –comento Sasuke mirándola, notando la confusión de ella -**Quiero que… ¡Maldita sea que estoy pensando!** -sé reprocho el Uchiha –Olvídalo no iba a decir eso que

-Déjalo así… ya me siento mucho mejor –Sakura intento no llorar, por alguna razón esa respuesta le había dolido y no sabía porque

Por unos momentos hubo un rato de silencio, Sasuke noto que Sakura quería llorar, pero era verdad no quería tener una amistad con ella, porque le resultaba molesta, pero tampoco era para a vérselo dicho de esa manera, Sasuke bufo molesto sé puso de pie y sé acerco donde Sakura, ella fingió no importarle, al menos era honesto con ella.

-No era… lo que iba a decir… no te odio Sakura… pero ni yo soy de tu agrado… y para mi eres molesta –hablo Sasuke pensando que decir, componer lo que había dicho

-Tal vez tienes razón… no podremos ser amigos… pero –Sakura le miro, sus miradas sé encontraron fijamente –Intentarlo… te mataría

-Supongo que no –respondió Sasuke, si quería componer lo que hizo diciéndole que no la quería cerca, debía hacerlo

-Sabes… si te soy sincera… tampoco sé si quiero ser tu amiga –menciono Sakura dándole golpe bajo a Sasuke, este no dijo nada, solo sonrió ligeramente

Sakura luchaba por no mirar el torso desnudo del Uchiha, que bueno que nadie estaba en casa, porque su madre pondría el grito al cielo de encontrársela así con el Uchiha, peor Naruto incluso la misma Hinata, para Sasuke era algo incomodo porque había notado que Sakura luchaba por no mirarlo, el ligeramente la miraba también, rato después Sakura le entrego su camisa y la situación mejoro un poco. A pesar de los pormenores de su conversación terminaron comiendo juntos, no habían mencionado nada personal, la mayor parte fue en silencio, al final regresaron hacer la tarea, el reloj ya daba las cuatro 20 de la tarde, Sakura sabía que tenía que alistarse y faltaba poco para terminar la tarea, diez minutos después terminaron.

-Terminamos… y seguimos vivos –hablo Sakura estirándose un poco

-Bueno ya debo retirarme –dijo Sasuke que guardo sus hojas a su carpeta

Sakura le quedo mirando, irse, ya debía irse, ella solo lanzo un suspiro, pese al silencio y las cosas que sé habían dicho no quería que sé fuera, Sasuke sintió algo extraño así que al mirar a Sakura se dio cuenta que le estaba mirando, pero esta vez no huyo de la mirada de la chica ni ella de la suya, sin duda era bonita, ese color de ojos todo, de pronto ya no miraba sus ojos, miraba esos labios rosas, Sakura se dio cuenta de la mirada de Sasuke y sentía que su cara ardía, porque ella hizo lo mismo, sé había quedado hipnotizada por la mirada del Uchiha, en ese momento el tiempo no existía, la distancia entre ellos era corta, estaban frente a frente, de pronto el ruido de la puerta saco a ambos del estado que estaban, en el cual solo habían transcurrido segundos.

-Sakura –menciono la madre de está al verla en la sala con otro chico

-Ah mamá… pensé que tardarías más… es decir… ah llegas temprano… él es Uchiha Sasuke, el compañero de equipo –presento Sakura poniéndose de pie

-Ya veo… gusto en conocerlo joven Uchiha –saludo la madre de Sakura, seria pero no molesta

-El gusto es mío señora… ya iba de salida –Sasuke tomo su carpeta –Permiso señora

-Pasa –agrego la señora mirando detenidamente a Sakura que acompañaba a Sasuke a la puerta la cual no era una gran distancia

-Nos vemos Sakura –dijo Sasuke ya sin mirarla alejándose yéndose hacia su auto

Sakura solo miro a Sasuke que abría su auto seguidamente cerró la puerta y regreso donde su mamá, pero está ya no estaba en la sala.

Media hora después, Naruto había pasado por Sakura, ella se mostraba alegre y bromeaba igual que el rubio, caminaban por el centro tomados de las manos Naruto la estaba pasando muy bien, ahora sé encontraban en una cafetería, Sakura intentaba no pensar en nada de lo que había pasado con Sasuke esa tarde hasta el momento iba saliendo bien, sé dejaba mimar por Naruto y sé dejaba llevar por sus besos apasionados, pero de pronto Naruto toco el tema.

-¿Ya terminaste la tarea con Sasuke? –pregunto Naruto

-Sí… al fin –contesto Sakura evadiendo la mirada del rubio, recordando lo ultimo donde ambos sé estaban mirando -¿Vamos al cine? Quiero ver una película que Ino me recomendó

-Por mi está bien –Naruto sonrió y beso nuevamente a Sakura –No sé pero… hoy tengo deseos sé estar en tus labios

Sakura sé sonrojo por lo dicho por el rubio y sé dejo llevar, los besos del rubio eran apasionados y tiernos

En tanto Sasuke se encontraba con Hinata también en el centro, caminando de la mano, Hinata le estaba contando todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer con sus amigas y para Sasuke era difícil no pensar en Sakura si Hinata sé la recordaba en todas sus conversaciones, al parecer la Hyuga sé había hecho muy amiga de Sakura y eso no le estaba gustando, sobre todo por lo que le menciono a la Haruno, no quería ni tenerla cerca, al final ambos entraron a una heladería, Sasuke le puso atención a Hinata, ella era una chica muy buena, gentil, bondadosa, cariñosa, muy bonita, sus ojos perlas, su cabello, su figura, todo era algo que le había cautivado en ese tiempo de estar con ella, la amaba, porque tenía que pensar en otra teniendo a la mejor chica al lado suyo.

-¿Por qué me miras con… insistencia? –pregunto Hinata algo sonrojada

-Admirando a mi novia –respondió Sasuke que le toco del mentón –Te he dicho que te amo Hinata

Ella asintió y sé sonrojo aun más, siempre que Sasuke sé portaba así con ella no podía evitar sonrojarse

-Sabes… cuando te conocí… si te mire como mujer –confeso Sasuke, sentía que debía darle prioridad a Hinata como tenía que ser que andar mirando lo que no debía –No es solo porque mi padre o el tuyo lo impusieran

-Me… agrada escucharlo… a veces siento que… -Hinata bajo la mirada –Esto sea… como compromiso

-Tal vez tengamos un compromiso… pero no lo veo de esa manera… -ante eso Sasuke la acerco y le beso a los labios, Hinata solo sé dejo llevar, el beso fue corto, pero Hinata se sentía amada por Sasuke

-Traes tu cámara… -pregunto Sasuke a Hinata sin dejar de mirarla, sé veía tan linda sonrojada a más no poder –Préstamela

Hinata no entendió solo sé la paso y seguidamente Sasuke la enfoco hacia ella, ese sonrojo era una parte que amaba de Hinata y Hinata trataba de que este no la tomara, luego de la cafetería, prefirieron seguir caminando, a distancia los seguían los guarda espaldas de Hinata, pero eso no importaba, Sasuke estaba molesto, a pesar de lo que hacía no podía sacar de su mente a Sakura.

En el cine, Naruto tenía abrazada a Sakura porque era una película de suspenso y terror y Sakura sé asustaba a cada segundo y Naruto lo disfrutaba porque la tenia bien abrazada, a pesar de eso, Sakura en un momento, volvió a recordar a Sasuke esa mirada profunda donde se habían mirado, no podía con lo que estaba pasando, a su lado estaba Naruto y ella estaba pensando en Sasuke, por un momento sé llevo las manos a la cara para alejar lo que estaba pensando, pero Naruto se dio cuenta.

-Tienes miedo… te confieso yo también –Naruto solo sonrió y abrazo a Sakura –Pero con esto sé te pasara –dijo riéndose al mismo que busco los labios de la chica a la cual beso

-**No puedo pensar en Sasuke… ¿Por qué es más fuerte que mis deseos?** -pensó Sakura al ser besada por Naruto


End file.
